Now that war is done
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: War has finished, Numair and Daine never fell in love, only their friendship was brought closer. This fic is all about the hardships after war, the struggles to keep feelings hidden and the overwhelming power of love... read to find more. RR
1. Chapter One

Right after ROTG, but Numair and Daine never fell in love, only their friendship was bought closer. It is up to where Onua walks down to meet the two friends after the war.

-Prologue-

"I take it Uusoae was acting through Ozorne?" Numair asked, quietly

Daine nodded. "I'll tell you all of it later. It will take a bit of telling."

There were Stormwings overhead. They descended from behind the cover of clouds in a spiralling pattern, feathers blazing where they reflected in the sun. By the time Tkaa, Kitten, Onua and Tahoi met Daine and Numair, and brought them to the north gate of Port Legann, the Stormwings were at work on the bodies of the fallen. Watching them from a distance, Daine realized that it might be just well if she told only a few, trusted friends that she had spoken for the Stormwings' right to stay ion the Mortal Realms. Somehow, she had the idea that not everyone would understand.

* * *

-Daine- 

The young wildmage smiled happily as she walked up the steps of the battlement, Numair behind her stepping carefully over fallen arrows and sharp metallic feathers. She had almost reached the top when she heard Numair swear. The young woman turned to see him holding his finger while blood dripped slowly to the stair.

"Oh Numair, can I not turn my back for a second without you getting into trouble?" she asked cheekily, stepping down to him. She stopped on the stair above his own and even then he was still taller. He grinned down to her.

"I was curious _'mother'_." He said, holding his finger with his free hand. She sighed and pulled out her handkerchief from her skirt pocket. Wrapping it around his finger she said in fake severity.

"And how many times do I have to remind you that curiosity killed the cat." He laughed tiredly, his face still grey from his battle with Inar Hadensra.

"Ah, but you forget Magelet." His face was close to hers and her heart started beating unusually fast.

"Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." He tweaked her nose and smiled into her face, scant inches between their noses. She saw something flicker in those dark but tired eyes, something that made her breath catch. Suddenly it was gone, and she felt as if something important had been shoved under her nose and was swiftly taken away. Numair leaned back and smiled. She sighed.

"You're right, I did forget. What _were_ you doing?" he bent down and carefully picked up a metal feather, a Stormwing feather.

"I was just looking at the feathers." he said.

"Perhaps if we collected more we could study them at the university." Daine turned back around and started back up the stairs.

"What ever for?" she asked, and searched along the top of the wall, looking for a certain black haired man.

"Daine, Numair over here." They both turned when they heard their names and smiled when the king beckoned them over.

"We could learn more about them Daine, gain knowledge from them." She smiled at him.

"I think you could do with a break for a while hmmm?" That moment both their attentions were caught over the wall and Daine gasped when she saw the destruction of the forest and field.

"Goddess bless." She whispered, and leaned her hands heavily on the wall. Trees were uprooted; the ground was turned and muddy, there was smoke rising from some of the stumps and logs that studded the ground. Bodies, human, immortal and animal, were strewn across the earth. She wondered why she hadn't felt some of the injured animals over the field, but guessing if she had she would be too weak to do anything about it. A sob caught in her throat as she saw riders checking the bodies of animalsand slitting the throats of those to badly injured to help. Her hand flew to her mouth to stop herself from crying out as she saw a rider slit the throat of a vixen. She whimpered as she felt the life of the fox die.

Strong arms spun her around so she couldn't see the nightmare over the wall.

"Daine listen to me." A voice said, but she wasn't listening, her mind was far away, still transfixed on the dieing animals.

"Numair take her down to the healers tent, Alanna is in there. I will talk to you later, it can wait." Numair nodded and shook Daine gently, trying to pull her away from what she had seen.

"Daine stop it. What's done is done, it wasn't your fault." He firmly spoke to her until her grey eyes focused on him and he knew she was back. She was shaking all over, shock had now consumed her. Daine's whole body quivered as Numair spoke to her.

"They fought for me." she whispered out a sob catching her words.

"And now they are dieing." Numair took her face between his large, gentle hands. He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Daine listen to me." she turned her face away from him. His voice was firm but comforting and it washed over Daine.

"Listen to me."Hefirmly pulled her face back to his.

"They knew the dangers of war, they knew what would happen. They took that chance and paid the price, but not for you." She nodded.

"They did it to protect themselves and their homes, do you understand?" Daine nodded again and took a deep breath.

"Im sorry, it's just… I couldn't…" She stopped and took another deep breath. Numair pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Shh Magelet. Its ok." He put an arm around her waist and led her to the stairs.

"Let's get you checked out." Daine shook her head and went to pull away.

"No Numair Im fine, I just need a little rest is all." Numair shook his head.

"No Daine, I don't want to hear a word of it. You're going to see Alanna." Keeping a hold of his student; Numair led Daine down the stairs and towards the healing tents that had been set up. She was still trembling but only in short bursts. Her face had paled to a shade that Numair thought impossible. She rapidly wriggled out of his hold and ran to a clear but secluded spot between the side of two tents and much to her shame, threw up the little amount of food in her belly. Why do I feel this way? She asked herself as a cool hand was placed on her forehead and another held her hair. She finished emptying her stomach until cramps took hold of her belly. She clutched her middle and crouched down. Numair was talking to her softly his hand still holding her hair.

"Numair?" a voice demanded from behind them both, Daine groaned.

"What in the name if the Goddess are you doing in there? Who is with you?" Alanna tried to see who it was but Daine was obscured by Numair's massive form.

"Jon said you were to bring Daine down, where is she?" Diane ran fingers through her hair and called out to the worried Lioness.

"Im here Alanna." Diane stood slowly, Numair holding her up.

"Oh good." That wasn't the reaction she got when she got into the healers tent.

"Gods Diane you look horrible." Daine snorted and pushed curls away from her eyes.

"State the obvious." Daine replied, and wrapped arms around herself as a burst of trembling took her again. Alanna checked her over, taking her time with a full inspection. When she had done the knight braided Daine's hair and sat next to her.

"Well missy you are going to have a few scars left over from this war. You will be ok; you have a case of shock is all." She laughed and kissed the top of Daine's head.

"Gods Daine, you had know idea how scared I was when Jon told me you didn't return from those skinner things." Daine turned to look at the older woman and smiled.

"I'm not kidding Daine, you and Numair scared the hell out of me. I sent out one of the rider groups to search, and then they came back with Spots and the packs." Alanna's breath caught in her throat. The wildmage was shocked to see Alanna like this; she had never seen her so emotional, well, she had seen her much more emotional than this just not with this sameemotion.

"Hey." Daine said, turning to face the knight.

"No need to get emotional on me Lioness, were here now aren't we, just wait till you hear what me and Numair have been through."

"Numair and I." Alanna retorted. Daine ignored her,

"Gods Alanna, I even learnt who my father was because of this blasted war. I met him in the Divine Realms, I saw my mother again." Daine choked on those last few words and Alanna looked up and saw the young woman's eyes fill with tears.

"I had to choose, you know? I had to choose between a life as a minor Goddess and with my ma and Da or here in Tortall." Daine smiled through tears and she felt relived that she could let the tears out; the war had been long and had taken its toll on all of her friends.

"I chose here because my family are here, I wasn't about to give up seeing you in a temper or the Queen when Kali married. I came back Alanna. We both did." Alanna smiled and hugged the young woman.

"I have missed you over this war Daine. And once the clean ups and celebrations are done we will go on a holiday, maybe." Daine flinched at the word celebrations.

"When you say celebrations you really mean boring parties we have to attend because of who we are and that means looking nice and dancing." Alanna grinned.

"Got it in one." Daine giggled and nudged Alanna, everything from earlier forgotten.

"You should have seen Thayet's face when we dropped in with the dragons." Alanna smiled, and nudged the girl back.

"You should have seen Raoul's face when he saw Buri yesterday run out of the wash house wearing breast band and loincloth. It was a joke that went too far I think." They both broke into fits of laughter, making them both gasp for air. She could see Buri's temper and Raoul's embarrassment now. Numair walked in and smiled to see the two women happy. He flicked a worried glance at Daine.

"Numair, Daine is fine, she was just in shock." Numair nodded.

"Well I'm glad it wasn't serious. But what about the vomiting?"

"It was just another symptom of shock. A long rest will do her the world of good." Alanna stood and ran fingers through her short red hair.

"It would do us all the world of good." She winked at Daine before turning on Numair.

"And what about you master mage?" she asked, checking his pulse and pushing him down to a chair.

"How do you feel, you look very grey." Numair waited while Alanna checked him over.

"I was drained, that is all. It has been a long day and we all need sleep." Alanna nodded and stood back.

"Oh, Alanna could you check his finger please?" Daine asked nicely, winking to Numair. Numair sighed and looked tiredly over at Daine.

"Daine its fine, you know it doesn't hurt any more." She giggled again and covered her mouth when he glared at her.

Alanna was shocked to see Numair's finger all bloody and already starting to swell with infection, the normal thing for a discarded Stormwing feather cut to do.

"What did he do?" Alanna asked, burning away the infection and healing the wound. Numair glared at her and Daine thought over her words.

"Let's just say that curiosity got the better of him."

* * *

**Well everyone, I hoped you liked my first little chapter. I want you all to know that own none of these characters in this chapter, they are all TP's genious creations. Please review if you ever want to find out about the romance side of things. ;p **

**Love Hidden Fairy xoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter Two

**Just so you know guys I dont own any of TP's Characters, they are all her creation. I just weav them into stories that I somehow manage to come up with. lol**

-Daine-

Daine and Numair walked slowly to the rooms that they had been assigned. They would have been put into the barracks or a tent if it wasn't for the king's request that they have proper sleeping arrangements. The king had also requested them for a private meeting in a small study. Alanna and George had been there, Alanna leaning against her husband's chest next to the fire. Jon was seated behind a dark wooden desk, rubbing his eyes and looking the oldest Daine had ever seen him. Thayet was still out in the field, finishing some things and packing up for the trip to Legann for the next day. Buri was seated on the floor, leaning up against the far wall. Onua was seated in the corner, Tahoi by her side. Numair sat on the edge of Daine's armchair, trying quiet hard to stay awake, he looked worse then he had when she found him. Daine sat quietly next to him, eyes blurry and tired and Raoul sat quietly near Onua. People came in and out during the meeting, bringing in more information and details of the damage done.

Alanna started the meeting.

"Jon, can this get a move on please? I want to go to bed." Jon sighed and rubbed his eyes harder while George tightened his hold on his fiery lass.

"Ok, well I want to congratulate you all on your fine work and endurance during this war." Jon stood.

"When all is cleaned up there will be a celebration in the city to formally thank you all for how much you have done for Tortall, especially our black-robed mage and our wild mage, you are now sixteen Daine and we will formally introduce you as Tortall's Wildmage." Daine nodded sleepily and yawned.

"Im almost seventeen Jon." He looked at her.

"Never the less you will be formally introduced, though most already know you. And both you and Numair will be thanked for saving Tortall from the Skinners and for the deaths of Inar Hadensra, the former Emperor Ozorne and the Goddess of Chaos Uusoae." Daine shivered in remembrance and she rubbed her wrists were there were still faint red marks from where Uusoae had gripped her.

"She has been imprisoned now in a cage of dead matter and starfire, and will stay imprisoned until the next star is born. She will remain in her realm. So it was said in the Divine Realms by Mithros himself so mote it be." Daine finished talking and looked around the room of her tired friends. Onua smiled at her and Jon cleared his throat.

"Daine and Numair if you don't mind, we would all like to hear what happened after your trip to exterminate the Skinners." So together they told their friends of their trip to the Divine Realms. Both letting each other tell bits and then adding more. When she told the group about her father Numair placed his hand over hers, giving her his support. When they came to meeting the Queen, Jon asked Numair about his battle with the Scanran mage. While Numair told his part Diane placed her elbow on his leg and then leaned her head on her hand. Much to her shame she started to fall asleep and was awoken rapidly when her head slipped and she hit Numair. Only he seemed to notice, which she was extremely grateful for and he smiled down to her. Finally Jon turned to Daine and asked for her experience against Ozorne and Uusoae. Daine told them about her battle against Ozorne, and then how Uusoae had appeared and then her second trip to the Divine Realms.

"I had to choose." She said quietly near the end.

"But I know I chose the right way to go because this is where my family is." Jon and George smiled at her; she knew they were glad she had chosen to come home. Numair was oddly quiet, making her slightly worried; he hadn't spoken throughout her whole story. Onua hugged her tightly and Raoul patted her on the head. Finally Jon dismissed them to sleep after the long day. Numair had remained silent the whole way back to their chambers, which were yet again beside one another. They reached Diane's door first when she finally asked.

"Numair what's wrong? You haven't spoken since the meeting." Daine was surprised to see, even in the dark, there were tears in his eyes. This scared Daine more than ever.

"Numair?" she placed a hand on his shoulder. The mage shook his head and shaking away all emotion he smiled weakly. His eyes were cold, empty of the feelings he had almost let loose.

"Nothing's wrong Magelet. Im just glad you came back." He cupped her cheek tenderly, and she closed her eyes and sighed. Daine turned her face into his palm grateful for his strength. A sob caught in her throat and Numair watched her face crumple. He cupped both cheeks and pulled her towards him, holding her against his chest while she cried herself out. Gods his feelings for her roared under his skin, but she couldn't know the way he longed for her, it could ruin their friendship and more.

"Shh Magelet. Shh." He crooned softly into her ear.

"Its ok now, it's all over. No more war." Daine nodded against his chest and turned her face up towards him.

"I know, I'm sorry." Numair cut her words short. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"No Daine, don't be sorry. We have endured so much these last months its ok to cry." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into another embrace. Gods his heart was beating fast. She pulled away at last, wishing she didn't have to but did any way. Numair wiped a last tear from her face before whispering quietly.

"I'm glad you came back Daine." He smiled at her through the darkness before walking to his own doorway.

"G'night Magelet."

"G'night Numair."

**

* * *

-A few days later-**

Daine woke, finally feeling awake and refreshed. She stretched under the covers and smiled in the morning light. Her wits still weren't around her well because she almost died when Alanna stood up from the corner of her room.

"Oh good, she is alive." Daine threw the pillow at the knight and almost keeled over twice more as Buri and Onua started talking too.

"Horse lords you all have it in for me." she smiled up to the women she had come to know and love and got shining smiles in return. Alanna sat next to her on the bed and checked her eyes.

"Alanna what's wrong, it's not like I have slept for a week and have only got up for necessities?" Alanna laughed.

"That's just it lass, you _have_ been asleep for a week. I do not recommend any trips into other Realms for a while." Daine smiled and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Well if I have been asleep for a week I must smell pretty bad." Buri covered her nose.

"No need to tell me twice." She smiled; her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Well missy if I smell that bad I had better take a bath." She winked to Alanna.

"And I think I should make sure Raoul is busy before hand." She ducked the pillow that was thrown at her and laughed when it hit Alanna instead.

"That's my queue to go." Buri saluted Alanna and ran out the door. The Wildmage was doubled over on the bed with laughter.

"Oh I haven't laughed like that for months." Said the Wildmage, and stood up out of bed. She wobbled a bit but soon got her balance. She remembered Numair and turned to Onua.

"Is Numair up yet? Is he ok?" Onua shook his head.

"He is fine Daine but still sleeping it off." Daine nodded and looked around for her packs. Spotting them she groped in them for a clean pair of clothes and underclothes.

"I will call for a bath." Alanna left and only moments later, steaming hot jugs were brought in and emptied into a large tub.

"Well Daine I will see you down later on. You had better come to the stables and control that horse of yours."

Daine smiled.

"I will Onua." She stripped off her clothes and sank into the steaming tub.

"Oh Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith." Daine lay there, every now and then rubbing smelling oils into her skin. Much to her disgust, the water did eventually lose its heat and Daine knew she should get out. She dried herself off and dressed lightly, it was a warm day. She tucked in her faded blue shirt into the dark breeches and fastened her belt. When she was finally done, she tied her hair back loosely before stepping into the hallway. Warm air met her skin and she smiled, it was good to be up.

Very quietly, Daine opened Numair's door and snuck in. The wildmage could see his sleeping figure under a light sheet. She smiled when he stirred in his sleep, his dark locks falling over his eyes. She walked slowly over to the sleeping mage and brushed them away. She looked at his resting face, hoping that he was sleeping well.

The wildmage traced a finger down his cheek and along his strong jaw. There was more colour in his cheeks, and she was happy to see him looking healthy. A knot suddenly formed in her belly, and she noticed a low ache, not painful, but something else she couldn't name open in her chest. Daine became breathless when she noticed Numair's breath on her hand. She pulled back, moving to lean quietly against the wall, horrified by these sudden- sudden what? Daine fought for a word. Feelings? She rubbed her eyes and took deep breaths, but that wasn't enough.

"Air." She said quietly, walking back to the door.

"I need some fresh air." Daine shut the door quietly and ran to the closest exit. She felt enclosed, trapped, she needed to be outside. Daine was lucky she had gained some of her wits back, as she almost ran headlong into Buri.

The commander caught her and stopped her run.

"Daine, what is it? What's wrong?" Daine looked at the woman and tried to wriggle free.

"I just need some air." She looked passed Buri and could see the large open doors that led to a balcony. She didn't feel as if she were in her body, she felt as if she were in one of an animal that was being held captive.

"Daine, shh. It's ok, just take a deep breath." The wildmage shook her head.

"No. Trapped, just need some air." Daine finally wriggled free and kept running.

"Daine, wait." She didn't notice the woman's footsteps behind her. Daine reached the doors and burst out of the hall. Sunlight poured down onto her, the sky was a cloudless, blue mass going on forever. She sucked in air and closed her eyes. Her heart was still beating fast and her belly was still knotted tight. Obviously the freedom had not rid her of the feelings she had suddenly felt in Numair's room.

"Horse lords." She said and ran fingers through her know free flowing hair; the leather tie having been lost in her mad dash.

"What was that?" Daine was so occupied with her thoughts she didn't seem to notice Buri come up behind her, the woman's cheeks flushed.

"Daine are you ok? You scared me back there." Daine shook her head and turned to Buri.

"Im fine, I just needed some air." Buri looked doubtful.

"Im serious Buri, I have not been outside for days. I just felt a bit trapped." She wouldn't tell anyone on what she was feeling, not that she could anyway, Gods it was all so confusing.

"Daine." Buri was talking to her. Daine took a deep breath.

"Sorry Buri, I missed what you said." The commander frowned and placed a hand on Daine's forehead.

"Are you sure you're ok. You looked fine when I saw you this morning." Daine smiled weakly.

"Honestly Buri, I'm ok." Buri smiled back and wrapped her arms around her.

"Gods girl I have missed you." Daine laughed and hugged the older woman back just as hard.

"And I you commander, how was clean up? Many prisoners?" Buri smiled and linked arms with Daine.

"If you accompany me down to breakfast I will tell you all about it." Daine grinned at her.

"That I can do Buri." Together the two women walked down to the mess tent, where breakfast was being served, the only reminder of Daine's feelings was a small knot in her stomach every time she thought about or someone mentioned a certain Black-robed mage.

* * *

**Well guys I hoped you all liked that chapter. I didnt think it was so crash hot but oh well. Please review guys, and tell others about my story, I have only had two reviews. How sad is that. Thankyou so much to NealsChick and shadowweaver1 for being the only two that have reviewed. Please review. **

**Thanks**

**Hidden Fairy xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey guys. Sorry it has taken so long to put this new chapter up, there was a bug in the login page andI couldnt get on and was having panic attacks. Well I hope you all like this chapter, I think its pretty good. Keep reviewing!**

**Ps. I dont own any of the characters, they all belong to Tamora Pierce.**

It was sunset when Daine finally finished in the stables, hay was stuck to her clothing and hair and she was sure there was a smudge of dirt on her face. She had spent the day with Cloud and other horses in the stables, mucking out stalls and throwing down hay from the loft.

Cloud had nearly knocked down the stable down to see her.

-Where have you been? - She demanded, butting Daine firmly in the chest.

-You have had me worried sick- Daine smiled and ran expert fingers over the mare's strong body.

"Cloud, I was sleeping. That's not a crime now is it?" Daine laughed as Cloud snorted loudly.

Slowly Daine explained everything from when she had parted with Cloud to that very morning, taking half the day to do so. When the Wildmage finished, she stood back and looked at her mare for help.

-You love him. Horse lords you are dumb- Cloud answered after Daine told her of her morning.

Daine ignored the insult.

"What? I do not love him. Numair is my closest friend, not to mention teacher as well." Cloud looked up from her hay.

-So? He loves _you_, that's all that matters. - Daine smacked Cloud on her rump, making the mare bare her teeth.

"You are crazy. I think you have spent too much time away from me." Cloud tossed her head.

-If you say so-

For the rest of the day, Daine was left to ponder over what Cloud had said and it was sunset before she realized what time it was and how hungry she had became. She smiled when she noticed how clean the stables were.

"Well, I am glad that's done." Onua walked in at that moment, followed by George and Alanna. George came over to her and lifted her up, spinning her around he smiled and said.

"So ye are awake Lass. Glad I am to see you up and walking around, back to your beautiful, stunning self." He placed her back on firm ground.

"George, you scoundrel you." George chuckled and tweaked her nose.

"What my lass don't know won't hurt her."

"I heard that." Came Alanna's voice from behind them.

"All the attention for her and none for me. I should be mortified."

"But your not are you?" George asked, walking to the Lioness.

"No not really." the man placed his hand on her back and bent her over backwards before saying.

"Well you will be after this." And he kissed her, long and passionate, just like three years ago when Daine had just met him and her first year in Tortall. Onua rolled her eyes, and looked around the stables. When the couple pulled away Alanna's cheeks were flushed and her eyes shone. She then remembered Onua and Diane and pushed George away.

"You're right, I am mortified." George chuckled and tweaked her nose.

"Well if you will all excuse me I will be off for dinner, a man must be fed." He pecked Alanna on the cheek as he left and walked out of the stables whistling a tune.

"Daine did you do this?" Onua asked, meaning the clean stables.

"Yes, of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Alanna frowned.

"You only woke up today; you are supposed to take it easy."

"Alanna, I'm fine. It cleared up things in my head that needed to be cleared. I needed to do something useful seeing as I have been sleeping this last week." Daine noticed the looks in both women's eyes when she mentioned her thoughts being cleared. Daine kept talking.

"I needed to be outside, honestly, I'm ok I feel as good as new." She smiled at them both.

"What needed to be cleared up in your head Daine?" asked Alanna, raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing of your concern Lioness." Daine quickly busied herself with a broom and swept up invisible hay. She heard the someone walk off and looked up. Onua was still leaning against the stall wall.

"That hurt her Daine, you know it did, she was just concerned for you." Daine sighed and put the broom to one side.

"I know Onua, and I didn't mean for it to be rude, I didn't… It's just… it doesn't matter." The Wildmage went over to Cloud and patted the mare's nose.

-You should tell someone Daine, Onua won't scorn or laugh at you- Daine replied to her mare silently.

"There is nothing, I repeat nothing to tell, Cloud, and you know it." Cloud shook her head and turned away from her.

"Daine, please something is bothering you, I can see it." Daine smiled reassuringly to the older woman who had been like a mother to her since they first met.

"Onua, if something was wrong I would tell you, but truthfully I am fine, I suppose I just over did it a little." Onua didn't look convinced but knew if it was really important Daine would tell her when she was ready.

"Ok then, go and wash up a bit for dinner, I will save a seat for you." Daine smiled as Onua walked out of the stables.

"Well Cloud, Im going. See you in the morning."

-Good go, I have seen enough of you for one day- Daine scowled at the pony and turned to see Numair watching her from the doorway.

"Numair." Her heart soared to see him up and well and that strange knot in her belly found its way back to Daine's thoughts. Giddy Gods what is wrong with me? She asked herself quietly.

-You love him silly. - said a curt voice. Daine turned to scowl at her pony.

"Magelet, it's good to see you up." Numair said softly, still sounding partly asleep.

"It's even better to see _you_ up." They smiled, Daine feeling the silence to be an awkward one. Numair looked around the stables.

"You didn't do this by yourself did you?" The woman sighed.

"Don't you start too." Her tone was dangerous. Numair looked alarmed but then he nodded.

The Wildmage sighed but then smiled; she hadn't spoken to Numair for a week, she should be happy to see him up. She _was_ happy see him up. Daine forgot her sudden flare of anger towards the mage and ran to him. Numair caught her up as she threw slender but strong arms around his neck. His arms wrapped themselves around her back, holding her tightly as if she might try and move away.

"There's my Magelet." Numair said quietly into her ear. Her hand found the back of his neck and she ran her fingers up and down his nape. Daine felt him shiver.

"I have missed you Numair." She said quietly, holding back sudden tears.

Numair pulled back slightly but kept his hold of her. With one hand, Numair traced her stubborn jaw line with his finger, taking in every detail of her face. She saw excitement fill his eyes and she realized she was leaning towards him. She looked down at their tightly squashed bodies and then back up to Numair, but there was no excitement there now, if anything, the mage's eyes looked cold, empty of all emotion. Why do his eyes always go empty? She asked herself quietly, but pushed that thought aside for later. Daine was shocked at how intimate they must have just looked from somebody else and regrettably pulled away. She knew that she was blushing and Daine knew that she had almost kissed him. Gods bless it she told herself mentally, kicking herself repeatedly, I could ruin everything. They were both saved from talking when a voice shouted to them.

"Long Lankin come and have dinner before Alanna boxes your ears in and bring that Wildmage with you." Buri was standing outside the mess tent, hands on hips. Daine hoped that the older woman had not observed what had just gone on between them. She hadn't.

They walked together silently, Daine trying to figure out her thoughts, Numair pondering over what had just happened. She ate dinner silently, smiling and laughing when required. Numair seemed to have forgotten the incident and was happily eating and talking away with friends.

"Daine? Earth to Daine?" Daine turned towards the voice.

"Hmm? What?" Numair watched her from the other side of the table, eyes intent on her.

"Gods Daine you're not with it today." Buri said.

"I asked whether or not your Clerk was waiting back in the city?" Daine blushed furiously, and looked down at her full plate of food, she hadn't eaten anything. Numair was watching her even more intently now.

"I saw you both saying goodbye before you left." Alanna was talking to Onua, both pretending not to listen; George was on the other side of the room. Daine pushed away from the table, her face not flushed in embarrassment, but was now red in anger.

"That Buri is none of your business." Alanna was watching her fully now, as was a few others around them.

"Nor is anything I wish not to talk about." She picked up her tray and walked briskly away from the table.

"Daine, wait. Im sorry. It was a joke." The Wildmage turned back on the group, Numair was standing, ready to follow.

"Well I didn't see the funny side of it." Numair took a step towards her.

"And don't follow me to see if Im ok, I am fine. I don't need babying Numair. I don't need you too all ask if Im ok every moment of the day. I am fully capable of taking care of myself." Numair looked hurt, crushed, but she didn't feel anything, she blocked it all off. She looked at all her friends and they were all looking at her worriedly. Tears filled her eyes and she spun around. Daine put her tray on the nearest table and ran out. Out and into the setting sky, the cool air touched her skin like soft fingers, calming her slightly.

She walked towards the stairs that led up to the top of the walls and breathed deeply as she ascended. When she reached the top she walked over to the castellation of the wall. She sat in the gap, and tucked her legs up.

On her right was a straight forty yard drop, on her left, a step down. The setting sun warmed her right hand side. Feelings battled inside her, trying to take hold of her.

"Stop it!" She screamed hysterically in her head.

"STOP IT!" Animals in the courtyard below her screamed in fury, feeling the anger and desperation she did. The animals of the forest did the same, wolves howling, stray cats meowing. Tears streamed down her face. Daine suddenly realized that her feelings were reacting with the animals. Why did it affect them? She sobbed silently. I should be able to keep my magic in control. She closed her eyes and looked into the copper fire that was her magic. Its flame looked normal, but the black and silver wall that was the barrier between it and controlling her mind was crumbling. It was not as bright as it usually was.

A voice called her away from her confused state.

-Daine! Calm down- Cloud was at the bottom of the stairs, calling up to her. The Wildmage breathed deeply, and tried the relaxing state that she had learned over the years. It worked. Moments later animals quietened down, listening to her soothing voice she was sending over the forest and Leegan. Finally she could put her head back against the stone, she breathed deeply. She pushed the thought of Numair's barrier to the back of her head. She would talk to him later.

* * *

**Well... What did you think? Was it ok? Well I hope you all liked it and I hope you all review. Thank you so much to BaBaKaNuSh-13, you are the best. PEOPLE YOU ARE ALOUD TO REVIEW! Hope you like that small cliffy at the end, just wait till the next chapter. Hehehehe. Thanks everyone.**

**Hidden Fairy  
**


	4. Chapter Four

**Well guys I'm back with another chapter. Hope you all like it. PLEASE READANDREVIEW. Thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**I don't own any of the characters, they are all Tamora's!**

* * *

"Magelet?" Daine was startled and opened her eyes. Numair stood beside her, the sun had now set and the dusk sky was silent. 

He smiled worriedly down at her, black locks falling around his face. Daine looked at him and turned back to look over the forest. She heard Numair shift uneasily and then sit against the wall.

"Onua got most of the animals calmed down." She turned to face him. His black locks fell around his face. She resisted a very strong urge to bend down and brush his curls away.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to go haywire on you all." Numair cut in.

"Daine, don't apologize." Daine then cut in.

"No Numair _listen_ to me." He was listening, but she noticed coldness in his eyes once again.

"Why do you do that?" he looked confused.

"Why do you hide your emotions from me?" Numair stood up abruptly.

"Daine I have know idea what you are talking about." She could see something flicker in those deep muddy pools.

"Why?"

"Why do you keep me the dark of your emotions?" Numair struggled for words.

"This is neither the time nor place to be discussing these things Daine. Im worried about you, and that outburst you had scared and hurt me." Daine was taken back by the hurt behind the words and stood up, facing him head on.

"I told you Numair, I don't need babying."

"I know that Daine, Im not trying to baby you." Daine was livid.

"You are! You look over your shoulder at me every second to see if Im ok." A sudden rage filled Numair's eyes.

"Well Im sorry for caring Daine. Is it so hard to understand that so many people care for you? Why can't you see we just have your best wishes at heart?"

"I do see it Numair." She was shouting now, and she knew that there were spectators down on the ground.

"I just don't think I deserve what I get. What have I ever done in return? Tortall took me in with open arms, but I don't feel right. I haven't done anything significant in return." Daine knew that this was a lie.

"Then what do you suppose you do? Fly back to Snowsdale and then get hunted by your people again? They wont take you back Daine, they rid you of their land once they will make sure if you return that you never again will." The words stung deeply, and she suddenly felt the last of Numair's magical barrier crumble, crashing down around her own magic. Daine suddenly felt weak and her legs buckled under her.

"Numair." She said eyes wide in panic as she felt her magic break free. Numair tried to catch her, missed.

"Help."

She felt her untamable Wild magic twists its way through her body, taking hold of her once more.

* * *

**Ha! What do you think of that cliffy? Yeah. Smiles smugly Just wait till the next chappy. Sorry it was a bit small, the next one will be bigger and very romant- Oops, almost let it slip ;p Maybe I should wait a few weeks to post the next one. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Na just kidding, it will be up when I get at least one review. Hope you all like it.**

**Hidden Fairy xoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey Guys! Hope you are all ready for the best chapter in this story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**

* * *

**

**-Dream- **

_Daine stood silently behind a tree in the palace gardens, watching a small girl, no older than four running around laughing as she tried to catch a sparrow that flittered around her head, just out of reach. The girl fell giggling to the ground, black curls dancing around her head. Daine was smiling at the ecstatic child when the toddler turned and looked at her in the eye. Daine took a step back when those eyes locked onto hers, those such familiar eyes, her eyes. The child smiled and stretched arms out to Daine._

"_Mama! Mama!" Daine shook her head and went to step forward when a woman walked passed her, only about ten years older than herself. The woman's mousy brown hair was tied back, and she wore cream breeches and a faded shirt. On her left hip she carried a small boy, a baby still. Daine watched silently from behind the tree, watching as the family played and laughed, making it difficult not to walk forward and join them. The mother's face was hidden by her hair as it fell from its hold. The woman turned towards her and smiled, but the smile was obscured by horrible scars that twisted and contorted her face into an un-recognizable state. Her eyes locked onto Daine's and the wildmage knew who it was, herself. Daine, the dreaming Daine, screamed, and fell backwards, but not before she saw the scarred Daine's smile disappear at the younger woman's reaction. The family disappeared from her sight and Daine was suddenly falling, falling from a great height. _

_As Daine fell she tried to shape to that of a bird but couldn't, she could feel her magic run wild through her body, taking over her. The black shimmering wall lay in ruins around the pulsing copper magic, laying there useless. _

_The dream twisted once more and Daine was watching a man in robes walk towards her, face hidden by the hood of the cloak. The man stopped in front of her and pushed his hood back. Perin stood there, a dagger facing towards her heart. _

"_You should have picked me Daine, I loved you. You should have picked me!" Perin lunged and drove the dagger into Daine's chest. She didn't scream, but flinched as she felt the cold steel pierce her skin. It didn't hurt; she only felt a prick of pain every time he drove the dagger into her chest. _

_Perin stopped as suddenly as he started and a glazed look came over his eyes. He dropped and Numair stood behind him, touching Perin with just one finger, black magic shimmering around his body. Suddenly Numair winced in pain and the end of a sword poked out through the front of Numair's chest. It was then that the stab wounds started hurting, burning, she screamed as Numair fell, and another man came behind Numair. _

_Daine's screams intensified as Ozorne pulled the sword from Numair, smiling as the mage fell to the ground dead._

"_NOOOO!" Daine was screaming louder as Ozorne came towards her and grabbed her shoulders._

"_You should have picked me Veralidaine; I would have given you everything. You should have picked me!" Daine was hysterical, she tried to reach Numair but couldn't, Ozorne held her tight, repeating her name over and over again._

"_Daine! Daine!"_

_The voice changed but she still saw Ozorne, that's all she saw, his crazed eyes bearing into her. Numair looked at her with dead eyes, but he spoke to her._

"_You should have picked me Daine. You should have picked me!"_

**-End of Dream-**

Daine woke screaming, her chest heaving.

"Daine. Daine it's ok. It's me, Numair." Daine opened her eyes but saw Ozorne. She pushed away from him, her eyes blurry and the room spinning.

"NO!" she shouted, stumbling off the bed. Ozorne walked towards her.

"No you're dead! I killed you!" the wildmage was backed up against the wall. Numair spoke.

"Daine. Sweet, it's me." Numair looked at his Magelet helpless as she back away from him. He knew that she was delusional but it still hurt him that she thought he was someone else. He saw wildness in her eyes that didn't belong, her face contorted in fear.

"Daine. It's ok. Control your breathing and look for your magic. Its there, it's behind my barrier. You're in control." Daine fell to the ground sobbing, not taking in his words, but shielding her face with her arms, hiding them as if she was scarred. Seeing Numair dead in her dream had frightened her. A large but gentle hand touched her head and she flinched. She raised her head and found Numair's face scant inches away from her own. She realized that she was properly awake. Daine looked around the dark room, where was she? The wildmage looked up to Numair.

"Ozorne, he…he" Daine stopped; she was gulping in air to fill her lungs. She wanted to tell him but couldn't make herself speak.

Numair had his feelings hidden again, his eyes only betraying his worry for her. Daine pulled away from him.

"Stop it Numair." She said shakily, standing up, her legs shook and she had to lean against the wall for support.

"Stop hiding things from me, I can see that you don't want me to know what you're feeling and it hurts." Daine swallowed in more air, she was still breathless from her dream and she kept seeing Numair's dead eyes staring at her coldly, like they were now. Numair stood and watched her, his face hiding what he didn't want her to see. Daine couldn't understand why she felt so mad, but realized as she watched Numair, I'm tired, she thought, tired of being denied what I should be helping with. Tired of the feelings that wanted so much more. She pushed them to the back of her mind.

"Why do you do it Numair? Why don't you let me in any more?" Numair turned his face away and mumbled something.

"What?" She missed what he had said. Numair turned back towards her.

"It is none of your concern Daine."

"It is of my concern because I'm the only one being denied of what you are feeling." Numair sat down on a chair, black locks falling over his face.

"Don't you want me to know? Would you rather I leave and never come back." Suddenly Daine remembered what Numair had said to her on the wall. 'Back to Snowsdale and then get hunted by your people again.'

"Have I finished my training and you don't need me anymore?" She needed to ask, she didn't think she would be able to handle it if he said yes.

"Don't you dare think I never need you Daine." Numair's tone was icy, blowing over her like a blizzard in winter. Daine was taken aback by what he had said but continued speaking, well shouting really.

"Then what is it Numair? Why are you keeping me away from your feelings?"

Numair flicked a finger to the door a shimmering black and silver light surrounded them before disappearing, he didn't want anyone hearing them.

Daine strode towards the mage and knelt in front of him. Tears threatened to leak out of her eyes but she kept them in check.

"Why are you keeping me in the dark on your emotions Numair?" Her voice was quiet.

"Have I done something wrong to make you mad? Have I mistreated you? Gods why don't you trust me?"

"You haven't done anything wrong Magelet, don't ever think you have." Daine pushed away from him, shouting again.

"Then what is it? Why don't you trust me?" Numair stood and started shouting back, something he had never done to her before.

"ITS NOT YOU I DON'T TRUST DAINE, ITS ME!" Diane's eyes blazed in fury.

"I don't trust myself Magelet, if you knew, if I told you and you felt-" he stopped

Daine was shocked at Numair's shouting, he had never shouted at her. She searched his face for any clues but he had turned away, leaving her empty. She walked towards him, anger boiling over at the way he had turned away.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE, IN THE DARK, ON YOUR FEELINGS ANYMORE NUMAIR!"

Numair stood scant feet away, the air around him heavy with magic, his only aid in a rage. He mumbled something and Daine strained to hear him.

"Talk clearly Numair, I haven't the clue of what you just-" Numair cut her short, and spun to face her.

"I LOVE YOU DAINE! That's what I didn't what you to know!" Diane's mouth dropped.

"Wha-What?" Numair shook his head and walked towards the door.

"Numair." The barrier of magic keeping the sound in broke and he opened the door. With out a backwards glance Numair walked out of the room, leaving her standing there, them door opened. Daine fell heavily to the soft couch.

He loved her she thought shocked, and I love him. Daine sat there, head down, trying to think over what she should do. Well tell him obviously. But she couldn't'. He was fourteen years older than her; he was her teacher it would not look right for them to be courting. Numair's typical women were blonde and had rather large chests and curves. Well she knew she had a larger chest than most of the girls her age and her hips were ample enough. She wasn't blonde be she always had a fare share of men by her side at celebrations and parties. That doesn't matter anyway. She thought. He said he loved me.

The feelings Daine had been experiencing the last few days _was _love, she was feeling them now but they were a thousand times stronger. She wondered if the contact they would have had with their magic had any thing to do with that, and Daine looked inside herself, searching for her wild magic. When she found it she was amazed at the new shining wall that separated her magic to herself.

Daine made her decision and stood, ready to follow after him. She looked up and found Numair standing in the doorway, watching her closely. She met his eyes and her breath caught in her throat.

He looked tired, scared and alone all on one look, his eyes finally talking to her.

"And you love me, yes?" He sounded like a lost child looking for a way out, and she was it. Daine smiled weakly before replying.

"More than you can possibly think." She said. Numair looked as if he might cry, Daine already was. He held out his arms and she walked to him, the suspense between them growing.

"Don't you ever, ever shout at me again." She said between sobs, not even sure why she was crying. When she reached Numair his arms came around her waist and she threw hers around his neck. He held her against him tight, never wanting to let go. She sobbed into his shirt, not remembering a time she had ever been so happy.

Numair whispered something into her hair and she looked up, her lips brushed passed his and shivers ran up and down her spine.

"What did you say?" she asked breathless. Numair grinned down at her, his eyes full of love and affection.

"I forgot." He said softly, leaning towards her. Daine smiled as she felt Numair's hand cradle the back of her head.

"Couldn't have been important then." she whispered, barely hearable. Numair hovered his lips just over hers, grinning at her. She moaned before saying.

"Don't tease." And pushed her lips to his. Hot sweetness burned through his lips and down her throat, warming her body. Oh Giddy Gods, she thought, falling into him. I could get used to this. Numair's heart raced as he felt her body press into his. Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith, Numair thought, I could get used to this. Their small kiss turned hungry, passionate, until they were both lost in their fervor. Numair pulled away for a breath, Daine realized she also needed air. She smiled up to her new love. He smiled back before kissing her nose, eyes cheeks and then her lips, until she felt like a blob in his arms. She pulled away gently.

"This is fair wondrous." She said breathless.

"Yes I do agree that we could go on for a while like this." She yawned loudly and he smiled.

"I think with all you have been through you should get some sleep." She closed her eyes and placed her head against his chest.

"We need to talk about my magic, I think I know why the barrier failed and unleashed your magic." Numair said. Daine looked up to him and she nodded.

"I think I know too." She pulled away from him and shut the door. Then, taking his hand, she pulled him to the couch and sat down. Numair followed suit and leaned into the arm rest. Pulling her up, the Wildmage laid her head on the mage's strong chest, while Numair picked his feet up and rested them on the couch so they were both stretched out on the couch. Numair, running fingers through Daine's hair spoke to her quietly but surely.

"I think your emotions weakened the barrier around your magic, causing it to fall." Daine nodded.

"I think you're right. But why did I faint?" asked Daine, lifting her head and watching him.

"I think it became so much a part of you, that when it fell, you went into shock." Daine suddenly remembered her tiff at dinner.

"Do they forgive me?" she asked quietly, knowing Numair would know who she was talking about. Numair pulled her up to his face and kissed her nose.

"I think they do. They were confused at your reaction but they have forgiven you." She smiled.

"Im glad, I thought they might be disappointed, I thought you might be disappointed." Numair kissed the top of her head.

"Magelet I love you, you could never stop me loving you." She nodded again.

"And I love you." She said. She felt fingers under her chin and she looked up to Numair, full lips met hers and she was once again under the influence of his kisses. Daine pulled away.

"What will we tell our friends?" she asked, suddenly worried at what they might think.

"What would _you_ like to tell them?" Numair asked, running fingers over her back. Daine thought for a while, long enough to make Numair ask again.

"Sweet?"

"I think we should get used to it ourselves first, and then when we are ready we will tell them." Numair kissed her lips softly, but the kiss got more passionate and they were both gasping for breath once again.

"I agree." Numair said, tucking her into his arm. Daine closed her eyes and they lay quietly until Numair spoke.

"Daine you should get to bed." There was no response from his Magelet and he twisted her face softly and saw she was fast asleep, her face looking so beautiful. He smiled and closed his eyes. He flicked a finger towards the door and heard the lock click. Smiling tiredly, Numair gathered his magic around them to keep them warm before drifting off to a sound and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**WELL? WHAT DID YOU THINK? Did you all like it? Hope you did. please read and review and keep reading.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Well here is a new chapter, hope you all like it and I hope you all read and review. Sorry it has taken me so long to put this chapter up. Exams and homework are catching me up.**

**Please be patient.**

* * *

Daine smiled as she looked over the bay that was next to the castle named Pirates Swoop. Small waves lapped the sandy edge, leaving foamy patterns on the wet sand. The sun was just going down, illuminating the horizon with brilliant colours. The Wildmage stood against the wall that protected the Swoop from any dangers outside. Daine's bow rested gently against her leg and the quiver on her back was a comfort. She felt at home with this weapon, its familiar hold, it was part of her.

Daine lifted the bow and notched an arrow in place, swiftly, she drew back the string so that her hand was resting by her ear and stood the correct stance whilst using a bow.

Daine smiled, she was still the best out of the riders with a bow, actually, she thought, come to think about it, I think I am the best in the city. Her smile widened and she loosened her hold on the arrow, letting it slack, Daine pulled the arrow from its hold and placed it back in the quiver.

The sun was gone now and darkness was falling around her.

The Wildmage turned to see a stocky, red headed woman walking towards her. Daine smiled and picked up her bow.

"Evening, Alanna." Daine called. The knight grinned in return.

"Daine." Alanna looked well rested, both the women were dressed in soft breeches, and both wore the calf high leather boots. Daine's shirt on the other hand was a faded blue, while Alanna's was white. Alanna wore a tunic over her shirt, while Daine wore a leather lace up vest.

"Any news on how our riders fair?" Daine asked, worry starting to creep into her face. Alanna shook her head.

"None yet Daine." Alanna said before slamming her hand on the wall.

"Gods, I don't understand." Daine was surprised at Alanna's sudden burst of anger.

"Numair isn't responding to my searches." Daine flushed at Numair's name but worry and concern replaced her embarrassment. Two weeks ago reports had started arriving, bandits and enemy soldiers that had gotten away were rebelling, attacking towns and small villages. Numair and two Rider groups had left to find the enemy. Alanna had been keeping contact through Numair, getting information and passing it to the king.

"You don't think something has happened do you?" Daine said as her stomach flipped.

"They are ok?" Daine asked. Alanna shook her head.

"Im not sure Daine." Alanna realized that Daine needed reassurance.

"Im sure they are fine Daine, as far as we know Numair is unbeatable." Alanna said jokingly.

"Unbeatable as a mage, but not as a man." Daine replied. She bit her lip. He is fine, she told herself over and over again in her head, he is just delayed, and he will be home again soon.

"We will give them a proper welcome back for their acts of duty." Alanna said, before turning to watch the rising new moon. Daine grinned at the knights back, and a welcome he will get, she thought. Daine remembered when he had come to say goodbye and flushed in memory. The fervor of their kisses had led them wanting more. This was the way she was feeling now, wishing she could have him but knowing she couldn't. It was frustrating when the one you loved was far away. Love, she mused over the word. Was what she felt for Numair love? Daine smiled. There's no denying my feelings for him, she told herself, he is everything to me. Daine didn't notice Alanna watching her attentively. Numair was her world, her sun and her moon. He was her rock of strength that kept her standing when she wanted to fall. He was her essence that drove her forever onwards.

"Daine?" Alanna said, waving her hand in front of the young woman's grey eyes.

"Earth to Daine!" Daine shook her head and looked at Alanna confused.

"Hmm?" Daine asked, remembering that she was on duty and should have been guarding not daydreaming about a certain mages kisses.

"Daine are you ok? You have seemed a bit airy these last few weeks." Daine laughed.

"Airy?" Daine laughed heartily and Alanna smiled to see the Wildmage so happy.

"I'm fair touched by your concern Lioness but you needn't worry, as you have put it I am a slight bit _airy_, but nothing that a watch duty won't fix." Alanna shook her head and turned back out towards the forest. Daine grinned, before picking up her bow and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I suppose I should patrol the walls like a good little soldier." She said, before walking slowly towards the gates. Two men were sitting either side of the massive wooden structure, looking out over the ground and up the main road. Daine smiled a greeting, and watched the road with them. She was about to speak when a shadow caught her eye. Daine focused on the shadow that was just beyond the tree line of the road. She looked quickly to each guard, neither seemed to have noticed the dark movement.

"Bows." She hissed and set hers to ready, the men doing the same and coming to standby her, looked to where she was. The movement changed and a man and rider came out of the shadows. The man was slumped over his mounts neck, exhaustion had claimed him and he held on just enough to stay on the mount. Daine tried to speak to the horse but was unable to communicate with it. The horses mind was being shielded by magic.

"A diversion?" the man on her left asked, drawing the bow tighter. Daine shook her head.

"No. I think this man is genuinely hurt." There was something familiar about the horse; from where she was she could just make out patterns.

"Stay here; be on guard for an attack. I will ho the gates." Daine turned and ran swiftly to the stairs. She took them two at a time and when Daine reached the bottom she ran to the gates where two guards where standing.

"Mistress Daine." The woman greeted.

"What brings you from your post?"

"A man is on the other side, possibly injured." The woman guard looked over the man that stood next to the smaller door which led out to the road also. There was a small face sized slot in which you could look through.

"He is hurt. As is his mount." The man responded. The woman nodded.

"A trick?" she asked, unsheathing her sword and stepping to the door.

"I don't believe so." Daine replied and strung an arrow to her bow.

"We have two men above watching him, let me see." Said the Wildmage. She walked over to the door and the guard opened the door.

"Mayhap I should go." He offered, but Daine ignored him. She stepped out into the open and held her bow ready.

"Who goes there?" she called, watching the rider and his mount. They stopped yard in front of her, the man finally showing signs of life.

"I ask again, who goes there?" Daine was surprised to hear a cracked whisper. She couldn't understand what he had said. The man had a cloak over his back and the horse was covered in dirt and mud.

"What say you?" she asked, and changed her hearing to that of an owls.

"Daine." The man called his voice dry and harsh. Daine was scared that he knew her name, but there was familiarity in the voice.

The mount came closer and Daine saw who the mount was.

"SPOTS!" she cried and her stomach dropped as it dawned on her.

"Numair!" she threw down her bow and ran to his side, Spots not wanting to move another step held his head low.

"Open the gates." She cried, and turned back to Numair, desperate in her need to help him. Daine reached under his hood and pulled his face gently so she could see him properly. She wasn't expecting what she saw, a face, Numair's face was almost unrecognizable by swelling and bruising. Daine cried out in horror and felt tears give way.

"Sweet. What have they done?" she asked, not expecting an answer. She turned to see the gates still closed.

"OPEN THE GATES!" she screamed. She took Spots by the reins and slowly pulled him towards the opening gates.

"Call for the Lioness." Daine told the guards, but they stood watching.

"I said call for the Lioness." The woman nodded and ran, calling for a servant. The gates were closed behind them and Daine went to Numair's side.

"Numair?" The mage turned slowly towards her and it took Daine everything to stop herself from crying.

"Lo' Magelet." He said and opened one eye a crack. The gates behind them closed and Daine turned to see Alanna and George running towards them Buri and Raoul not far behind.

"Gods mercy." George said, and gently touched Numair's shoulder. The Baron looked for someone and spotted the male guard.

"You there, get ready a room for Master Salmalìn." The guard ran to obey. Raoul reached them and the men together pulled Numair off his mount. As they did Numair screamed, a scream Daine would never forget. George looked to his wife.

"Lass?" The lady knight came forward and placed hands on Numair. The mage was asleep in moments and Raoul and George carried him towards the castle. Daine couldn't speak and went to follow but Buri stopped her.

"I think you can do more for Spots Daine than you can for Numair. He will be fine now." Daine turned to Buri and nodded, biting her lip to stop herself from the hot rush of tears that were threatening to break through. Daine nodded and turned towards the exhausted mount.

"Come here old mate." She said aloud, and slowly she led the gelding to a stall. A stable hand was summoned and blankets, hot and cold water and a pail of mash was brought. Cloud shoved her head over the stall door and whickered a soft greeting.

Daine and the stable hand together got Spots clean, warm and fed, Daine concentrating and trying to push the constant picture of Numair away. She used her magic to check Spots once more before she was completely satisfied.

"You are getting old, old friend." Daine said, and kissed the gelding's soft nose. He pushed against her chest for a moment before lying down and finally getting the rest he so well deserved. Daine was confused as to why she couldn't speak to Spots like she usually did. The Wildmage turned to the stable hand.

"Watch him for the night and all for me if any problem should arise." The stable hand nodded and Daine walked out of the stables. She half ran towards the castle and found Buri waiting for her on the front steps.

"He is resting Daine." Buri said before she could ask.

"He will be ok."

Daine smiled weakly and walked through the doors. When she reached the room he was in she stopped, suddenly scared of what she would see. What if things have changed? Daine asked herself. What if he had stopped loving her, and she had been just another notch in his belt. Daine took a deep breath before walking into the dark room. A single candle was burning by the bed, casting shadows around the room. The Wildmage walked slowly to where Numair was sleeping. His face was now recognizable, not the face she had seen before.

Hot tears rushed from her eyes and fell down her cheeks; she sat carefully on the side of his bed, and couldn't help but trace his face with her fingers. She traced his soft skin; her movements were unsure and timid.

He was perfect, from his long nose to his stubborn chin, he was perfect. He stirred under her touch and Daine couldn't restrain herself any longer. Without hesitation, the girl leant forward and kissed the mage's dry lips. Numair knew who it was kissing him, knew the taste of her, and knew the touch of her. Daine was surprised when she felt him respond to her kiss, his lips moving rhythmically with her own. She felt his hand on the back of her neck and felt the kiss deepen. She was crying, sobbing, so happy that he was ok. Finally she pulled away and buried her face into his neck, taking the time to kiss his jaw line along the way. Numair had his arms around her, binding them together as if they were one.

"Gods Daine. I was scared I wouldn't see you again. That was the only thing that kept me going." His hands traced imaginary lines on her back, she he kissed his neck. She moved her lips down to his bare should and caressed the curve of neck to shoulder with her lips. Numair moaned and slipped a hand under her shirt. Daine shivered as his hands ran over the soft skin of her back. Daine realized that she was now lying on top of him, her hands on either side of his head as she kissed his tanned skin.

She stopped and looked down at him and smiled. He grinned in return and she felt his hands caressing her slim waist, traveling up to her ribs. Daine was suddenly embarrassed and sat back.

"Daine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone that far, I was taking advanta-" Numair was babbling faster and faster.

"Numair, don't be sorry, it was me as much you. I'm just not- it's hard to explain." Numair smiled and brushed a curl away from her face.

"I know Sweet; I would never rush you into anything you were unsure of." Daine smiled, she slipped off the bed and walked dragged a chair over to the side of Numair's bed. His face was pale in the half light of the candle and when she felt his skin it was cool to the touch.

"You need sleep." She told him firmly. He grinned at her.

"Yes mother." Daine leant over him to pull the blanket up. Numair had other ideas. He caught hold of her arm and pulled her to him, and gently but firmly, slowly but fast they fell into a passionate kiss, ending when Numair started to cough violently. Daine sat on the chair, worry in every corner of her beautiful face.

"Are you well? Should I get Alanna?" Numair smiled through the coughs.

"Nothing a good sleep wont fix." He said, and closing his eyes, the mage rolled on his side so that he was facing her.

"G'night Magelet." He said, his voice drifting off. Daine smiled again.

"G'night Numair." Daine replied, before resting her head and arms on the bed, and falling into a long sleep.

* * *

**Well it isnt the best chapter. They will get better. I think it could take me a while so I will apologise now. I have exams coming up and it will take me a while. Please wait a while and I while email you to let you know.**

**Thankyou. Hidden Fairy**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Ok guys I am sorry it has taken this long to put up the new chapter. I have had exams and had no time to think about Fanfiction. Much to my horror. This isnt the best chapter, I had a craving for some fluff and put some in. I will explain all in the next chap with what happened to Numair. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Ps. I own none of these characters they are all Tamora's creation!**

* * *

Daine woke slowly, her neck and shoulders aching fiercely. She opened her tired eyes and leaned back over the chair, feeling her back clicking. She moaned and rubbed her eyes before watching Numair. Her mage was still sleeping, his face peaceful. She smiled, glad that he was sleeping. She was worried about what had happened to him while he had been away. He had mentioned nothing the night before.

Daine stood and stretched, sighing in relief as her body started to move better. Daine moved to stand next to Numair and she brushed away a stray curl that was in his eyes. She felt such a strong burning love towards this man that it took her breath away. She suddenly wanted to be near him, closer than she was now. Daine remembered how she had been embarrassed last night and shook her head. What if he hadn't come back? Daine shivered as thoughts ran through her.

I love him, she told herself firmly. We are still in dangerous times; I want to have loved properly in case something happens to either of us. Maybe she wasn't quiet ready for sex, but they could get used to each others touch. Her heart was so full of love, so full of a feeling she had only just learned about.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Numair." She whispered.

Daine sat gently on the side of the bed before stretching out fully next to him. She breathed with him, resting her head on his chest. Daine pulled the blanket down a little before timidly moving her hand over Numair's strong muscled belly. She smiled as she felt his stomach tense, she knew he was ticklish. She moved her hand up further and Daine felt the soft chest hairs under her palm. She explored every line on his chest, smiling as she felt the small bumps of his nipples under her touch. Suddenly Numair moaned as her hand passed over a sensitive part on his chest and she was aware of large hands on her waist, flicking her shirt aside so he could caress the soft of her skin. Daine was amazed at how her body responded and moved at his touch.

She flicked her fingers over one nipple before gently scratching his tanned chest. She heard him moan, felt the deep vibrations from his chest.

"Magelet?" Numair warned in fake severity. Daine grinned wickedly before swinging a leg over him and moving herself to sit over him. She felt as they had been lovers for years, not weeks. The Wildmage leant down so that their foreheads leaned softly against each others. Daine's loose hair fell around their faces, shielding them from the outside. Numair's eyes opened and Daine saw a gentle passion that was growing as she straddled his hips.

"You, my naughty Magelet, will regret that move." He said huskily and Daine felt his hands move from her waist up her sides and over her back. She closed her eyes as a new feeling of ecstasy swept through her, leaving her completely helpless to his caresses. Numair stopped and Daine looked down to his concerned face.

"Daine I don't want you to feel like I am rushing you. We have only been lovers for a few weeks, it wouldn't seem right." Numair said. She felt his hands move away from under her shirt. He gently touched her face.

"I know you are young but age does not matter to me. Does it bother you about our age difference?" He asked softly.

"Numair, if you weren't the age you were you wouldn't be you, well you would be you just not the you I know." She replied knowing that what she had just said probably didn't make any sense at all. Numair smiled before he kept talking.

"I know I have a lot more experience than you do in the matters of the bedroom, but I would never do anything to rush you. I would never take advantage of your innocence, never. I want you to know that."

Daine sighed and caught his hand. She kissed his large palm, kissed each finger with her soft lips.

"Numair." She said gently, their foreheads still touching.

"I have thought about this, thought about us. We are still in danger from a rebound from these bandits, we may have another war." She was dismayed at the thought but what she was going to say next was more important. She blushed slightly, she was now a little embarrassed about what she would say.

"I am not ready for sex yet Numair, and don't ever think you are taking advantage of me. But I _want_ to know your touch, _need_ to know your touch and I want you to know mine, I want to know that we can be comfortable with each other, know matter what." Daine paused to see Numair's reaction.

Numair was speechless; he had never heard her speak like that to anyone, let alone him. An overwhelming feeling of a thousand different emotions ran a torrent through his body, bringing feelings back to his mind he had not felt in years. Gods he loved this woman, with every drop of magic in his body he loved her.

"Numair?" Daine asked.

"Have I said the wrong thing?" Daine pulled back slightly, suddenly scared. Numair shook his head and wrapped the hand she held around the back of her neck. Gently he pulled her back to him, letting their foreheads and noses bump together.

"You can never say the wrong thing to me Daine." Numair said gently, Daine sighed and closed her eyes.

"You are fair wondrous Numair." She said, holding her lips over his.

"But if you don't kiss me soon I think I might burn with the need." She smiled and waited to see his reaction. To her surprise, he started talking.

"Well I could wait a while long-" Daine groaned and pushed her lips to his, shutting him up rather quickly. Theirs lips moved rhythmically together and Daine could feel a hot sweetness race from him through to her. Numair had one hand cradling the back of Daine's head, while his other hand roamed her back. Daine flicked her tongue over Numair's lips, begging for entrance.

The mage was rather surprised at the hunger of Daine's kisses but recovered quickly and aloud her tongue to slide into his mouth. Numair followed Daine's movements, letting his tongue do the same. A new level of rapture ran through him, gods he loved her. He felt her hands, one on his chest the other running light fingers over his hip.

Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith. Numair said to himself, gods this woman can kiss. They came up for air and Numair took that moment to sit up and flip her. Daine's eyes widened in shock and she had to bite her tongue from crying out. She was now under Numair and was curious to know how he had just did that but stopped thinking about it when his kisses fell to her neck. Daine groaned.

Numair caught one of her hands and held it in his above her head. With his free hand, he ran fingers up and down her side, making her shiver in delight. Daine was lost in the moment; she hardly heard a knocking on the door. Numair didn't notice it either. Buri stepped in the door and froze. Her eyes widened.

The two were still catching up on the kisses they had missed while Numair was away and didn't notice a stunned Commander. Buri stepped back quietly, not knowing what else to do. As she walked backwards out the door she felt a hard chest behind her.

"What are you doing?" Raoul asked

"Is he up?" Buri spun and slapped a hand to his mouth. Raoul looked over Buri's head and coughed.

"Well we can come back and see." He said under Buri's hand. Buri nodded and quietly shut the door. Daine and Numair heard the door shut and both of them sat up.

"Someone saw didn't they?" Daine asked, suddenly embarrassed. She put her head against Numair's chest and left it there.

"Is it such a bad thing that someone saw?" Numair asked, gently running hands over her wild hair.

"Well no, I suppose not, but I still wouldn't have minded more time to get used to your open affections towards me for a little longer." She blushed and she felt Numair pull her head back from his chest.

"Don't be embarrassed Daine. I love you." She nodded before softly saying.

"I know, but I still wanted to get a little bit more used to it." Numair smiled and kissed her gently.

"Come on sweet, I think you would all like to know what happened on my trip." As if suddenly remembering it Numair shivered, his eyes were distant.

"Numair?" Daine said gently, getting slightly worried. She ran a gentle hand up his chest and over his shoulder.

"Numair?" The mage looked at Daine.

"Sorry Magelet." He said and pulled her tightly into his trembling body.

"It was- difficult." Daine nodded in understanding, whatever had happened to him out there had been hard on him.

"Lets go and see what everyone is eating for breakfast." Daine nodded and stepped off the bed.

"Numair, do you mind if we still keep us quiet, just for a while longer?" she asked, reaching for his shirt and handing it to him.

"As long as you need Daine, as long as you need." Daine walked slowly to the door and was about to open it when a hand caught hers and pulled her back. Daine grinned as Numair lifted her up and spun her around, she rested hands and his neck and when he put her down their lips were together once again. Daine pulled away quickly and turned her head to one side.

"What are Raoul and Buri doing outside the room?" she asked.

Raoul was grinning from ear to ear. He suddenly pulled Buri into his chest and asked huskily in her ear.

"And why aren't we still in bed, doing what they are?" He felt her shiver and she wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing that there was no one else in the hall.

"Because, sir knight, we have work to do." She replied, running hands over his neck. Raoul's grin widened and he gently pushed his Commander up against the wall.

"We had work to do last night too, but you didn't stop what we did." And, after saying that, he pushed himself softly against her and lowered his lips to caress her neck. He felt Buri respond to those kisses and she moaned despite herself. She felt pleasure build in her and wished, not for the first time that day, that they _were_ in bed, doing what they had last night. Buri grinned and turned her face towards the door.

Numair and Daine stood in the doorway. Numair had an arm around Daine's waist and his gentle fingers ran softly over her hip. They were both grinning from ear to ear. Buri swore violently. Raoul pulled away and turned to see what his love was watching.

"Oh." He said, feeling a blush creep up his neck.

"Good morning Buri, Raoul." Numair said, leaning his chin in Daine's shoulder, amazingly there was no one in the hall.

"That it is Numair." Buri said sarcastically. Raoul chuckled and touched Buri's shoulder.

"It was about time someone knew." He said.

"Yes but I would have rather told them instead of them finding us up against a bloody wall." Was Buri's tight comment.

"Well I am sure you both witnessed us in the room, we know your secret and you know ours." Numair said.

"Obviously." Buri replied.

"And know one else is to hear of it are they?" Buri said warningly.

"Only if the same goes for us." Daine answered. Buri nodded and both she and the Wildmage shook on it while Numair and Raoul watched.

"What's for breakfast?" Raoul asked. And together the four walked down to the hall which the rest of their friends were waiting.

* * *

**Well... What did you all think. I could have done better but I am stressing over exams. Hope you like it. I may need to put this story on hold for a while as I am writing a story with another member of Fanfic. But dont think I wont continue, I will try and update in the holidays. Please, let me know your thought and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM... lol**

**Thank you all and sorry it has taken a while.**

**Love Hidden Fairy. :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Ok guys, I am so sorry it has taken so long to put up this chap, and my opinion of it is bad. I want you to read it and tell me what you think!! Be harsh, if i get enough of those i wil rewrite this chap.**

**Thanks all. Everything is TP's you all know that.**

**Hidden Fairy**

* * *

Numair sat quietly on the couch that was in Alanna and George's study. The king's face was shown through a violet fire as he sat at his own desk in the palace. Buri was there, tight lipped seated next to Raoul, know one noticed the large hand on Buri's shoulder to be more than a comfort. Daine looked on from a stool seated in the corner of the room, her heart reaching out to her love.

The black robed mage's skin was pale and clammy; he himself was tight lipped as he remembered the events of the time he was away. He finally started, and though he looked the way he did his voice was strong and without fear.

"We were a day away from the Tyran border when they hit." The air in the room was warm but still Numair shook slightly. "We were ambushed one night; they had mages with them which was how they broke through my barriers. I felt it shift and called out a warning, and at that time arrows were shot from above." He paused to take a breath and caught Daine's eyes. The Wildmage saw the longing he held in his dark eyes. He needed her support and she would give it to him. No body said anything as she stood and walked to where Numair sat. Sitting next to him gingerly, she put her hand over his own, entwining her fingers. Numair's hand was sweaty and she could feel small tremors running through his body. Daine realized that no one thought of her support to be more than friendship, well except Buri and Raoul. Numair's hand held hers tightly but still his voice was a strong as ever.

"When I stood a mage threw a force spell that, well knocked me unconscious, and that is how I sustained my face injuries." Numair looked at Alanna, her face was unreadable, and she knew that he had just lied to protect Daine. Alanna frowned and bit her lip; the injuries he sustained were not by a mere force spell alone. He had been severely kicked and punched in many different places and he even had been stabbed, thank the Gods above that it had been shallow.

"When I woke, only minutes after the attack, Spots was laying next to me, playing dead if I remember, obviously something you taught him Daine?" A smile played across his lips. Daine shrugged.

"It is not my fault if he watches me play with the kennels dogs." Numair squeezed her hand tighter and turned to look at Jon in the fire.

"I looked for survivors but all the riders had been killed Jon. Our weapons were looted as was our food and mounts that hadn't been killed. I buried them Alanna." He shuddered in remembrance before continuing on. "They need to be stopped Jon. They are accumulating in size." Numair stood then, letting go of Daine's hand and nodded to Alanna and the King. "If you will excuse me I would like to get some rest." He spoke to the king. The Lioness nodded in agreement.

"You should not have even got out of bed." She pointed to the door and he smiled weakly. Numair turned to Daine and smiled again.

"Good night Magelet." She smiled in return. Before he reached the door Jon spoke through the fire.

"Leave it to me, I will talk things through here but in the mean time pack your things, I need you all at Corus for a celebration to mark the end of war." Alanna groaned at that and Raoul stood ever so quietly, hoping to escape without Jon noticing. "I can see that Raoul. It's not my idea, it was Thayet's." Alanna rolled her eyes.

"Well give her majesty my kind regards." And with that Alanna clicked her fingers and the fire was gone. Daine's voice was tired and hopefull at her nest question.

"Does this mean there will be dress fittings and such when we get back to Corus?" She looked at Onua and Buri, both smiled and the Wildmage groaned and stood. "Well I'm going to bed, mayhap when I wake it will all have been a dream."

"High hopes youngen." George remarked from the corner. She scrunched up her face and shook her head.

"Or maybe something big will happen and I won't have to go." Daine said as she walked towards the door.

"Daine you're the Wildmage, you just killed Ozorne, don't think you can get away with not going. You will probably receive royal thanks." Alanna's voice was amused and she was smiling, her purple eyes glittering mischievously. Daine opened the door and waved over her shoulder.

"G'night." She called into the room before stepping into the hall and shutting the study doors behind her.

The hall was poorly lit, though, it _was_ close to midnight, and most servants would have retired for the night. Daine sighed in the cool air and wished that Numair had not left so early, a good night kiss would be very welcome at this point in time. The Wildmage walked quietly down the hall until she reached the flight of stairs that led up to the sleeping quarters. Walking quietly passed Numair so as not to disturb him, he was still so pale, she continued passed his door but stopped when she heard a scuff from his room. Maybe she could sneak a kiss before bed. Walking softly to the door she knocked but received to answer. Knocking again she waited but still Numair didn't answer the door, worry split her thoughts for a moment and she opened his door, taking in the scene around her Daine frowned, everything seemed ok, and everything was silent. Curious now, Daine walked through the small study that was the front room and into Numair's bedroom.

"Numair?" she called softly. Noting a small candle light from behind his bathroom screen she called again only a little louder. "Numair, are you ok?"

There was another scuffle and Numair came out of the bathroom wearing only breeches.

"Perfect timing Magelet." His voice was soft and gentle, a sound she loved to hear. Looking up she raised an eyebrow at his attire.

"Perfect timing for what exactly?" She asked teasingly, before walking slowly towards Numair's bed and giving her hips a little extra sway. She smirked in his direction before falling onto the bed and lay facing the ceiling. There was a sudden movement in the corner of her eye and Numair was on her, his hips pinning hers down. Daine smiled up to him as he watched her and then laughed as his lips started gentle kisses over her face and neck.

"Perfect timing, Sweet, for you to join me in a long and restful sleep." His voice was filled with emotion and love. She moaned as his kisses started to trail down her neck to her collarbone. "But only if you want to Magelet, I don't want you to feel that you have to. I love you and don't mind if you would rather wait out-" Daine laughed outright as Numair's blabbering continued and quickly shut him up by pulling his lips to hers and losing herself in the passion. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily.

"Numair I am glad you asked." She said, letting her lips trail over his chin. Her mage smiled, a little confused.

"And why my, oh so beautiful, Magelet are you glad that I asked you to stay?" He pulled back slightly and kissed her chin affectionately. The Wildmage smiled up to him and let her hands slide up his back, gently rubbing the hard muscles under her touch.

"Because my, oh so smart and handsome mage," She stopped and tangled fingers into his untied hair. "I don't want you to be alone tonight." Numair's teeth flashed in a grin and he sat back slightly.

"Magelet, I am a grown man, surely I can look after myself." He spoke mockingly and Daine pouted her lips. Standing up, the Wildmage walked away from Numair saying in a hurt tone.

"Well if you want me to leave." Daine had almost reached the door when strong hands gripped her hips and she was pulled back into a hard chest.

"I never said that, Magelet." His tone sent shivers up her spine and Daine leant back in his hold. Raising her arms behind her, she wrapped fingers gently around the back of Numair's neck, stretching her body under the Mage's fingers. She moaned as his hands gently traveled over her belly and then her ribs, his hips cupping her body perfectly. Daine smiled as she felt his hands falter just under her breasts and moved her own hands to cover his. Gods she was feeling nervous, but she wanted to feel his touch. She moved his hands up slowly and savored the feeling of him tenderly caressing her breasts.

"You don't mind me doing this, Daine? Is it ok?" Numair's voice sounded strained and breathless. Daine smiled and let him go.

"I love you Numair, I want to feel these things." The Wildmage was getting lost in a whirl of feelings and emotions and went to turn in the loving hold when a knock at the door made them jump apart. Numair called out.

"Who is there?" Daine walked swiftly behind the bathroom screen, she listened as a familiar voice called back in return. Knowing that know one could see her from the other side of the screen, Daine crouched and sat ready incase she needed to change quickly. It would not be fitting for Numair and her to be found in the same room together, breathless and with him wearing nothing but breeches.

Alanna walked into the study without hesitation and sat on a chair in front of the cold fireplace. She heard Numair muttering to himself.

"Please come in Lioness and take a seat." Daine stifled a laugh at his tone, picturing everything. Daine settled down for a little wait, knowing that Alanna had no reason to come into the bathroom, she closed her eyes and leant back on the bath. She could hear their voices well but changed her ears to that of a bat to get a better range when she heard her name mentioned.

"I did not want to tell Daine in that room with everyone else around, I was going to tell her tonight but I got a little sidetracked." Numair spoke softly, as if hoping know one else would hear. Alanna spoke next.

"You didn't have to lie outright to her Numair. You were taken hostage and brutally bashed, Gods curse it." Alanna's tone was demanding explanation. "She is you best friend, I have never seen closer. This will hurt her when she finds out that you lied to her Numair. You lied to her." Daine's breath caught in her throat and she felt her eyes burn.

"I know Alanna, I was protecting her, and she didn't need to hear it there." Daine heard the despair in his voice; he knew that she could hear every word. The Wildmage heard a door click. "I want to go to sleep Lioness. So if you don't mind." Daine shaped her ears back to normal and wrapped her arms tightly around her knees. He had lied to her, in front of her friends she didn't mind, it was the fact that he had bended the truth to keep her from knowing it. Why would he do that? It was the fact the he lied which hurt the most. Daine stood as she heard his footsteps coming towards her. Brushing the tears away angrily she set her chin and stepped out from behind the screen. Numair stood waiting, face crestfallen, and lonely. He looked up when she walked out, eyes helpless as he brushed past him to stand in the doorway.

"Daine." His voice was soft, a whisper.

"Why wasn't I one of the first to know Numair? Why would you think that I wouldn't want to know the truth? WHAT GAVE YOU THAT GOD'S CURSED IDEA?" Daine gave way to the anger that she was feeling. "I love you Numair, I want to always know the truth. Do you not understand the simple fact that I love you? I would do anything for you; I would never lie to you." Daine heard a cough from Numair and realized that he was crying silently, not facing her but shoulders shaking.

"Numair." She ran that small way to him, anger fizzling when she saw how distraught he had become. "Numair look at me." She stepped in front of him and grabbed his chin to lift his face to meet hers.

"I'm sorry Magelet. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want to tell you there, I couldn't. Please forgive me." He was begging her, his hands grasping her wrists as small tears dripped down his cheeks his voice was harsh with emotion. "Please, please. I'm sorry. I thought I would never see you again Magelet, you're the reason I came back. They would have kept going until I died but I got away so I could come back to you. Say you forgive me." He slumped to the bed, tired and upset, so much like a child in that moment. Daine followed him, wrapping her arms around him, she held him to her as he wept.

Never before had she seen him cry like he was now. Pulling away slightly she kissed his wet cheek and moved her lips to his.

"I know Numair, I forgive you. Just tell me the truth, no matter how hard it is, I want to know." He nodded against her soft lips before pushing his own lips onto hers. Their kiss was strong, so strong, different from what it had been before. Deeper. "I love you Numair, never doubt that. I love you."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Tell me so I can change if it needs to be. Thanks for those who have been waiting patiently. next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**

**Love Hidden Fairy**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Well here we are, again... Chapter Nine! YAY! I hope you all like it, it is rather long, but unfortunately does not move to far. But it will, that I promise you all. Please read and review this chap, let me know if I should keep going with this fic.**

**TP owns all. Bow down to the great Tamora Pierce.**

**Love you all... Hidden Fairy**_

* * *

_

Daine walked down a long path, grey and haunting. Mist hung at the edges, swept around her feet and sent chills up and down her spine. She kept walking, not knowing wear she was going but sure she could hear something further up ahead. The mist suddenly disappeared and Daine was placed on a battle field armed with a sword. She didn't know how to wield a sword, she had never learnt. A killer centaur charged at her and Daine dropped the sword to take the shape of a large cheetah. Twisting to the left she jumped out of the way of the rampaging immortal. And suddenly she was bare naked, human and standing before Numair. She looked around wildly, checking for the immortal and saw that she was now in Numair's room and that he was walking towards her. Daine realized that she was safe and moaned as Numair's hands made contact with her skin. She shivered as his gentle hands moved over her body touching her in places she never knew were so sensitive. Daine closed her eyes as Numair's hands caressed her breasts and moaned at the pleasure. Opening her eyes Daine smiled at Numair and then frowned as his hands became rough and unrestrained.

"_Numair!" Daine went to pull away but she was pushed up against the wall hitting her head, making her dizzy. Opening her eyes again she found herself face to face with Perin. "No!" The Wildmage tried to push him away but he was up against her naked body hard, pinching and rubbing, no pleasure in the way his hands moved over her. His mouth was up against her ear and he was whispering into it. _

"_You should have picked me Daine, I loved you." His hands moved down her stomach and she had the urge to dry heave, she tried to shift into an animal but couldn't, Perin's arm was pushing against her throat, shutting off the air and she was going into a stage of mild panic. Suddenly Perin was gone and sitting on Numair's bed was Ozorne. Daine fell to her knees, gasping for air, her body feeling filthy and sore. Ozorne smiled and spoke to her._

"_Hello Veralidaine." Daine looked up at him, hair falling across her face. Ozorne came towards her, using magic to lift her by her neck. The magic moved Daine to the end of the bed. She was shaking, still gasping for air as Ozorne came towards her._

"_No! No!" He descended upon her, pushing her tired body back and falling over her. His voice was in her ear, husky and urgent. _

"_You should have chosen me when I gave you the chance Veralidaine! I would have given you everything." His hand clamped around her chin and pushed her head back so that she could see the cushions on the bed. She screamed at what she saw. Daine screamed and thrashed, trying to get Ozorne off her. Numair was sitting there with Perin, watching in silence as Ozorne covered Daine. She was sobbing, screaming, and thrashing trying to get away. Someone was calling her name, calling her away from where she was. _

"_No, you won't have me! Ozorne, No! Get off ME!" _

Strong arms gripped her shoulders and hauled her into a sitting position, Ozorne was gone, replaced by thin air, and the room was gone, replaced by stars and a soft glowing moon. Someone was talking to her, a soft voice, a gentle soothing voice that called her. Daine was shaking in spasms, sobbing and heaving. Strong arms held her tightly, rocking gently and Daine turned to see Numair holding her. She jumped away from him, still panicking, but couldn't help herself. Numair released her instantly and let her crawl back. He could see in her eyes the panic that was there.

Standing slowly, Numair walked towards his confused love, talking in soft tones and showing her his hands just as if he were dealing with a scared and panicked animal. It was killing him inside that he couldn't help her. Something broke in Daine.

"Numair?" her voice was soft, shaking from the terrors of the nightmare that had been left behind. He went to her then, not caring if she moved away. She didn't. She stood and went to step to him but fell. Numair moved to catch her and held her in strong arms. She had stopped crying now and held herself tightly against him, clinging to him.

The mage dropped to the bed roll that Daine had been sleeping in and held her to his chest. Stroking her hair Numair waited until Daine had calmed down before talking gently.

"Magelet? Sweet, are you ok?" Numair turned her face towards his and gave her a soft smile. "It was a nightmare sweet. You are ok now." Numair held her to his chest as she calmed.

"Ozorne was there Numair, he had me." Daine's voice was a whisper but grew stronger as her body ceased to tremble. Realizing Numair was shivering in cold. Daine pulled away from his chest. "I'm fine, you, however, are freezing." Daine pushed away the dream and stood up shakily.

"Sweet are you sure you are ok?" Numair stood up next to her and pulled her off the bedroll. Smiling up into his face Daine ran fingers through his loose locks.

"I'm fine Numair, get back to sleep. We still have a ways to travel tomorrow." Saying that, she stood up on tip toe and brushed lips against his own. "G'night" she whispered, and slipped back down to her bedroll. She heard Numair mutter something and watched as he moved back to his own bedroll. They had both agreed to sleep apart on the return trip to Corus, there could be eyes around. Laying awake, the Wildmage looked up at the stars, shimmering and glinting beautifully. Daine named several of the constellations, stopping and saying a small prayer when she found the "Cat" before moving onto another one. Not remembering its name, she finished there and shivered, she realized how cold she felt. She needed warmth, she needed Numair. Making a quick decision, Daine moved slowly from her bedroll and tiptoed over to the sleeping form of Numair. The Wildmage knelt next to her love and slowly went to move in next to his warm body. She didn't want to wake him and there was know way to do that unless- No, if she shifted into something smaller and then crawled in next to him she would be unclothed, and he would have his arms over her, the way they usually slept together. The young woman contemplated for a moment and made up her mind when a tremor of cold traveled down her spine, she didn't want to sleep alone tonight it wasn't really the cold she was worried about.

Daine shifted to a mouse, her clothes fell over thin air as she shot into a gap in the bed. She shaped back slowly, marveling in the warmth that was covering her body. When she had finished shifting it was a tighter fit but she felt better, she felt safer. She was facing Numair's chest, her breasts crushed against his own chest. She felt his breath move over her head and Daine smiled as his arm pulled her tight against him, not even waking to the extra body next to him. He was more tired than she had thought, they had only been traveling for two days, on their way home to Corus for the beginning ceremonies to celebrate the end of war. Daine breathed in the smell of Numair, feeling safe and warm she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Numair woke to a deep warmth, a comforting body against his. Cracking open and eye, he found his face surrounded by a forest of mousey brown curls. Smiling widely the mage felt the body under his hands and pulled her tight against his chest. Daine's back was against his chest and his hips cradled her own. He let his fingers walk over her side, and feeling soft skin, decided her shirt must have ridden up during the night. Numair was letting his hands draw circles around her belly button when he noticed a pile of clothes next to his bedroll. His hand froze and he sucked in a breath. He heard a chuckle and then a soft voice followed.

"You just found my clothes, didn't you?" Daine's voice was warm and she turned over so that she was now facing into his chest. Numair felt his body stir when he felt her breasts brush against his own bare chest.

"Magelet, are you telling me I just spent the night _sleeping_ next to my _naked_ lover?" he asked, voice strained. She laughed again and teasingly pushed herself up against him. He moaned at the contact and couldn't help but pull her hard against him. He froze when he realized what he was doing, and hurriedly asked. "Is that ok? I was rushing. Forgive me Daine, I am sorry, but you should-" Daine cut his mumble of words off with a good kiss, her lips moving against his own. She felt a new feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't odd or bad, but a nice feeling that warmed her whole body and kept her lips against his, wanting more. Numair had hands around her body, pulling her against him and caressing new areas over Daine's body. They pulled away gently for a breath and Numair looked lovingly into his Magelet's eyes. "Are you sure that you are ok wit-" Numair was cut off once again with the sensual lips against his. His body was stirring in ways it hadn't for a long time and without knowledge, Numair rolled himself over her, locking Daine beneath his body and hungrily kissed her. Pulling his mouth away he began to trail his lips down her chin and then to her neck, hearing her moan sent shivers down his spine.

Daine's eyes were closed against the morning sun and her hands caressed the strong, tanned muscles of Numair's back. Her body was reacting to his in new ways. Oh how she loved this man. Instinctively Daine arched herself into Numair's body, her breasts hard up against his chest. It was his turn to moan. Suddenly Numair pulled himself off her, his breath haggard and face flushed.

"Sweet, this goes too far." Numair's voice was strained and she could see the love pouring out of his gaze.

"Numair I have told you on numerous occasions that I am fine with this. Horse lords, if this is affecting you nearly half as strong as it is me it's a wonder we haven't already done the deed and me lose my innocence." Numair frowned down at her.

"Magelet, your use of language on this matter is not one to laugh at. I think we should put a stop to this before we cross the line." He went to move out of the bed but Daine caught him and pulled his body down to hers. She watched amused as she saw his eyes roll and then close.

"What would it matter if we cross that line? I love you. You love me. I _want_ to cross that line with _you_ Numair." As she said this there was a small piece of doubt in the back of her mind. She pushed at away. She loved him, and she wanted this. And judging from the extra leg she felt in the bed roll, Numair wanted it too.

"Daine I don't think it would be wise to do so yet. You're so young, I don't want to sully your name." his voice sounded tired. Daine felt a flare of anger at his words and she new that her chin was now showing its stubbornness.

"Too young?" she asked voice dangerously quiet. "And what to do you mean 'sully my name'? It's been sullied since the day I arrived in Tortall, why should you think I care what others have to say about me Numair? It's their opinion, not ours." Daine moved away slightly from him, which was rather hard in the bedroll. "Are you ashamed to be with me? Do you not want to have sex with me? Horse Lords Numair, cause gods willing I want to have sex with you." Numair watched her, eyes assessing. "But perhaps at a later date? Maybe I should come back when I hit the age of twenty. I wouldn't want you to think you are making love to a child." Daine wriggled back, away from Numair. How dare he think her to young? There were girls younger than her, married, with children at their feet and another in their belly. She was seventeen, and she loved him.

Daine looked at Numair, and saw the hurt in his eyes. He hadn't said anything yet. "You do think I'm too young, don't you?" Wriggling away from him, the Wildmage stood and saw Numair turn his eyes away from her bare body. Why was he acting this way? She felt tears prick her eyes and then she was gone, grabbing her saddle pack and clothes and off towards the fast flowing river. Numair sat in the bedroll, forlorn and heart sore as he watched his love run quietly through the trees.

* * *

Daine scrubbed at her eyes with the freezing water, trying to wash away the tears that were slowly leaking from her stormy grey eyes. Taking a deep breath, the Wildmage plunged under the icy water and kept moving until her body adjusted to the cold. Her head started to ache and she surfaced for air, her back to the shore where her clothes sat. Sighing, Daine went over the morning in her head. What happens if Numair woke one day and saw a girl where he wanted to see a women? She asked herself, arms reaching behind her to untangle her brown locks. The water came to her breasts; it was a rather deep hole for a river. Maybe it would for the best if we waited, she decided, still running deft fingers through her hair. Strong arms encircled her suddenly, crushing her against a hard chest, making Daine gasp in fright. Lips met her ear and she could hear soft and sad words.

"Magelet, I'm sorry." Those warm lips against her ear made her shiver. "I would never think of you as a girl, never. And if you want to cross that line with me, I would be honored to do so." Daine smiled at Numair's words, knowing that he must have thought about it. In the cold water she could feel his palms on her body. One rested on the top of her thigh, somewhat timidly stroking the skin, his other hand was on her neck, his thumb stroking gently. "I just want it to be a special moment for you Daine, for us. I wouldn't want it to be ruined if we let it happen to soon." The woman turned in Numair's grasp.

"I'm sorry too." She said softly her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. "I shouldn't have said what I did." He smiled down at her. "I know you want to it be special, but I love you Numair, more than I can say. Please, I want to cross that line." The water came just under his ribs and she wiggled herself against him, making him draw breath and wrap his arms tighter.

"We will see sweet, we will see." He spoke into her hair and Daine pulled away to look at him properly.

"Will it be soon?" she asked quietly. Numair responded with a chuckle.

"If you keep teasing me the way you are Magelet, very soon." His voice was husky in her ear and she grinned. "Aren't you the least bit nervous?" He asked her, kissing her neck and pulling away.

"Nervous?" She asked voice full of amusement. "Numair, I don't think I have ever been more scared." He laughed loudly at that. "Its not funny Numair, I have expectations to live up to." Numair silenced her with a hand over her mouth.

"What expectations? Surely you do not mean the other women I have been with." Numair's voice was full of disbelief as Daine watched her hand swirl in the water. She felt cold fingers cup her chin and force her eyes up, her breath was taken away with the amount of love shining from his eyes. "Sweet, don't ever think that you will never be more than enough for me. Please don't think that you have to try and be better than others. I love _you_, you and only you. I _only_ want you." Daine smiled up into his face and stood higher to place her lips on his own, their kiss was cut short however when a large burst of the shivers ran through Numair's body, teeth chattering in the water. "But my assets could very well have gone incapable because of this water." Daine giggled helplessly at this before asking.

"Why did you get in then? You don't like the cold." As she said this she held herself up against Numair and heard his breath catch. Oh his assets were working very well, he just wanted out of this water.

"Yes well sometimes we men just have to cross the line, don't we?" Daine smiled bent forward in the water to rub her nose in the soft hairs of Numair's tanned chest. She felt rather than heard a moan of pleasure deep from his chest and she spoke with a touch of cheekiness in her words.

"I am pretty sure your assets are still in working order." As she said this she pressed her lips to his neck and felt him shiver and not with cold.

"Yes well I am not willing to stay in here any longer and take that risk. I am getting out." And with that, Numair gave her a quick, yet passionate kiss and stalked out of the water, Daine laughing at the goose bumps and slight blue tinge covering his skin.

"I can think of numerous amounts of ways to warm you up." She called after him.

"While the idea is tempting Daine, we should be getting a move on. We are both requested to the Royal thanks in three days." Daine groaned and followed her blue mage out of the water, grinning at the way he dressed behind a tree.

"Shy thing isn't he?" She asked softly to a morning bird that was sitting near her.

* * *

**Well what did you all think? I know it hasn't moved along to far but it is definately getting there, I promise. Thank you so much to all those that keep waiting patiently for yet another chapter of this fic. Thank you so much for all your reviews, they really mean a lot to me.**

**Keep a look out to my new song fic 'Sway'.**

**Thank you all, Hidden Fairy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, here is chapter ten, I know it has taken way to long, please read and review, I explain things at the end.**

**Thank you,**

**Hidden Fairy.**

**Remember, you all know what Tamora Pierce owns and doesn't own, she is a goddess.**

**

* * *

**

Daine grimaced as a sharp pin jabbed her hip painfully, making her bite her lip to stop from moving, again. For four hours she had been in the room waiting patiently for the team of seamstresses to finish their work. Four hours she had been measured, pricked, scolded and clucked over and all the while she had been trying to find ways to amuse herself. There were ten windows in this room, each with nine glass panes, which meant ninety all together. Daine had stopped there because another pin had pricked her stomach.

She was starving because Thayet had made her miss lunch to finish off the two different set of clothes she had to wear tonight, and lunch had been two hours ago. It also didn't help that she had not seen Numair since they had arrived back in the city, two days past now. She had been swept into silk and thread and they still hadn't finished, and Numair hadn't sought her out. Wether he had had the time or not, it would still have been nice to see him. Daine sighed again making the lady working on her look up and frown with displeasure, again. When she looked down once more to continue Daine stuck out her tongue. There was a sudden burst of laughter and the Wildmage looked up, surprised. Alanna, Miri, and Onua had all just seen her small crime and were laughing loudly, until the seamstress turned their way and they stopped.

"Lady Veralidaine, I need you to stop moving." Daine felt her temper rising as another pin pricked her thigh.

"Daine we are nearly done, please, Jon told me he wants us to look our very best" It was Thayet talking to her; she was standing on a small step which allowed the seamstress to complete the finishing touches to her stunning gown.

"Thayet you said that an hour ago." Daine replied biting her tongue as yet another pin pricked her.

"Yes well if you hadn't lost so much weight over the war we would have been able to use your other clothes as a guide instead of you." Daine closed her eyes and shot a dirty look over to the three women holding hands over laughing mouths.

"Yes and if this woman would stop pricking me I wouldn't be half as mad as I am now." As she said this, a pin pricked her stomach, pushing Daine's temper through the roof. Before she could respond there was a knock on the door and Thayet called the visitor in. It was a servant searching for Miri. She curtsied and spoke hurriedly.

"My apologies your Majesty, I have been asked to find Rider Miri. She has been requested by Commander Tourakom in the stables." She finished and bobbed another curtsey before leaving. Daine called out to her, making the seamstress glare. The servant returned and bobbed a curtsey, again.

"There wouldn't happen to be someone requesting me would there?" her voice full of hope. The girl didn't quite follow.

"My Lady?" Thayet spoke to the servant before Daine could answer.

"She is desperate for escape Yola; you are dismissed, thank you." Daine sent a horrible look to Thayet and then noticed Miri slinking to the door.

"How come Miri gets to leave?" she asked, wishing it were her.

"Because I was requested Daine." Miri winked her way as she spoke and ducked out the door. Daine hmphed and crossed her arms as she did, she felt another pin prick her but she bit her tongue, until it happened again.

"That is it!" she shouted jumping down from the stool on which she was standing. "I have had enough!" Daine went behind the dressing screen and pulled off the gown that was her complete misery.

"Daine they haven't finished yet. Jon wants us to look perfect." Thayet shouted at her.

"I don't care if he wants us to look like a bloody flock of Stormwings; I have had enough and am leaving." She pulled on her breeches, shirt and tunic, making sure she was presentable before rushing out. "I have endured this for four hours, you have measured me more times than I remember I am hungry and there are ninety panes of glass through which I can see outside. Good day!" Daine walked towards the door and saw Thayet come towards her. "Oh, no you don't." Daine jumped through the open door way and couldn't help but smile as she heard Alanna and Onua in hysterics behind her. The Wildmage walked hurriedly down the hall as she heard Thayet call after her.

"Daine you have an hour before you have to start getting ready." Daine cringed. She had forgotten about the ceremony that was being held this afternoon for Royal thanks to all that had fought in the war. Daine waved a hand to show that she had heard and turned the corner and was surprised by a solid chest blocking her way. Looking up, her eyes met that of the King's amused blue ones. He smiled as he heard his Queen ranting behind them, he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask your Majesty, have you seen Numair?" Jon smiled and spoke.

"I saw him briefly at lunch, though he seemed distracted, muttering things to himself, though that is normal for him." She bowed to him when he had finished speaking.

"No doubt he is in his study, thank you." Daine finished speaking

Knocking on his door, Daine waited ten heartbeats before knocking again. When no answer came she opened the door, nerved by the fact that it was unlocked.

"Numair?" she called. To the left of the chamber Numair's study door was open, also something Numair usually kept locked. Looking in, Daine stifled a gasp of shock, his study was a mess, notes and books piled every where. She shook her head in disgust, so this is where she had lost her mage to the last few days. Leaving the study, Daine walked to the other side of the small cosy chamber and knocked on his bed chamber door. As her hand came in contact with the heavy door, it swung open to reveal a mage fast asleep on his back, book over his nose snoring softly.

The hurt she had held for his lack of interest in her for the last few day fizzled away as she gazed upon her tired man. The whole scene was rather comical and she covered her mouth to stifle a giggle escaping her lips. The Wildmage tiptoed over to the large bed, making sure not to wake him, and making doubly sure not to knock over several piles of books along the way.

Upon reaching him, Daine pulled off her boots and stockings and very carefully slid over the top of Numair and rested herself over his body. If she had to wake him she was going to do it nicely. Resting hands on his chest and her chin on her hands Daine watched him sleep amazed that he hadn't woken. She felt the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed deeply in sleep, finding the soft rhythm comforting. She had missed him over the last few days, and it sill hurt a little that he hadn't come for her.

I should probably wake him, Daine though to herself, he will become frantic when he realises he has little more than an hour to get ready for the ceremony seeing as it usually takes him hours.

"Numair." She called softly, moving a hand to gently run fingers through soft hair. Daine felt his chest rise and fall in a large sigh but still he didn't wake. She rolled her eyes and gently removed the book from his face. "Numair, love, time to wake up." Daine had a thought and chuckled to herself, she knew how to wake him up.

Numairs POV

He woke to lips moving with tenderness against his own and was amazed at how fast his body reacted with their soft caresses, especially seeing how tired he was. Numair knew whose lips woke a deep desire and longing in him. He moved a hand to the back of her head and pulled her deep into the kiss. Gods he didn't realise how much he had been missing her kisses.

"Numair," she sighed against his mouth as he slid his tongue past her parted lips, groaning in pleasure as the taste and feel of her invaded his senses.

Back to Daine's POV

Oh Gods, Daine thought as she felt Numair's hand move to the back of her head pulling, her deeper into the kiss. This was not supposed to backfire. Her idea had been to wake him with a tantalizing kiss and then leave, she had not, however, counted on being drawn into a passionate kiss, she was supposed to angry at him for his lack of social skills. Feeling the new yet also familiar desire in the pit of her stomach, Daine decided that this kiss had gone on long enough. Pulling away, she heard her love groan and try to follow her lips. Sighing, the Wildmage climbed off Numair and tripped on a pile of books.

"Ok, you are awake now, get up." She balanced herself as she spoke, minding the books and standing straight. "I thought I should come to see if you were getting ready for the celebrations."

"Is it morning?" he asked drowsily, "Why would I be getting ready now? We have hours." Daine snorted rudely as Numair sat up.

"Numair it would seem that you have lost all sense of time, you have an hour before you are required for the ceremony." And with that, knowing she was being haughty, but also knowing that she wouldn't get a word from him now, Daine turned and walked from the room, smiling as she heard him jump up and trip on a pile of books.

**

* * *

**

**I have the next chapter planned in my head and it gets more exciting soon, Please read and review, all your inputs are a great help.**

**Love you all, thankyou.**

**Hidden Fairy xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it has taken ages and I am really sorry for all those awesome people wanting the rest of the story! Yr 12 is really hard!!!!!! I am doing the best I can to get this story going so please forgive me if this chapter is bad, I have the next chap planned so I am hoping it won't be too long before I post it. Please R&R.**

**And you all know it. I own nothing.**

* * *

Both the King and Queen sat at the end of the long aisle, backs straight, heads held high as different people were called forward to receive royal thanks from their Royal Majesties. Daine sighed and tugged a loose curl before quickly straightening her royal blue dress tunic for the hundredth time.

"You look stunning." A voice reassured her in her ear. She spun to face thin air and looked around confused. Daine eventually found Numair across the room and saw the black and silver fire glitter for a second before disappearing. The black robed mage flashed a smile in her direction, looking horribly handsome. She resisted smiling back, he hadn't yet apologised for being antisocial. The Wildmage saw the flash of concern cross his handsome face and heard his voice again. "Sweet? Is something the matter?" Daine turned back towards Numair and shook her as the King called her name.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri." Daine stepped forward as her stomach flipped, she pushed Numair to the back of her mind, Gods she never wanted to do this again. The Wildmage walked with a straight back down the long aisle, very aware that every eye was on her. She made a mental note to kill both their Royal Majesties later on for this absurd ceremony.

Fixing eyes ahead, Daine marvelled at the beauty of the Queen. She was dressed in grey silk with a black lace over lay on the skirt. Her neckline was studded with pearls and she wore her ringlets out, gold crown perched atop her head. She was smiling at Daine, encouraging her forward. Daine smiled in return and then looked at the King. His handsome face still took her breath away, black beard and hair cropped short and lined with silver streaks. He wore black breeches and a black tunic, though his shirt was grey silk, as was his belt. His gold crown shone in the light streaming through glass windows. He too smiled at her, but not as widely as his Queen, though he still smiled.

Daine had finally reached them and did as everyone else before her did. She bowed low as the Monarchs stood to greet her, something they hadn't done for the others. Then astounding her and everyone in the audience, Thayet curtsied, not too low, but still it was a curtsey, and Jon bowed his head. What was she supposed to do now? Stealing a glance to the audience, she saw that they too were curtsying or bowing their heads. She went down on one knee, making things up as she went, and trying to remember other ceremonies she had been to.

"Let it be known to all." Jon said, voice ringing throughout the hall. "That this here lady is one of the reasons we have survived the Immortal War. She is a heroine in our time, vanquishing not only the former Emperor Ozorne, but within her battles brought upon the downfall of the Goddess of Chaos, Uusoae. For her battles, we are forever grateful."

Daine knew she was blushing, why was he giving her such a personal thanks? That's it she thought, feeling the burning of her face, she was never working for Jon again.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri, you are hereby formally announced and acknowledged before all that you are Wildmage of Tortall, may you prosper in life by your monarchs' side. For you are a Goddess amongst mortals." She looked up, eyes wide. "Stand." She did as she was told and looked Jon straight in the eye. "Thank you."

Daine bowed once again and turned to walk the way every one else had, to the right. She caught the eyes of Buri, Onua and Miri, all beaming at her as she walked towards them.

Taking her place in a line beside them, still blushing, she hissed at the out of the corner or her mouth.

"You knew about that little speech, didn't you?" all three women turned their heads toward her, faces innocent.

"Us?" Onua asked slyly.

"Never." Buri finished.

"Sure." Daine replied.

"Shh." Miri hissed, "Thayet's sending us death stares. They all stood at sudden attention and froze, indeed Thayet was glaring at them, but there was a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Just wait and see what they make us do tonight." Onua said through clenched teeth.

"Oh I can hardly wait." The Wildmage said, sarcasm dripping from her words. Buri snorted, gathering a few odd looks in her direction. Daine smiled and turned to face the crowd, unbelievably happy that she was not now the centre of attention. A pair of black eyes caught her grey ones, questioning, searching for reassurance that everything between them was fine. She sent him the hint of a smile and he nodded, understanding that they would talk later. Sighing, Daine realised that she was in fact looking towards tonight's festival, dancing with Numair was always fun.

* * *

Daine sighed in exact unison with the Lady Knight standing beside her, they caught each others eye and burst into laughter, both of them would rather be somewhere else. The Wildmage smoothed hands over the front of her dress, flattening the blue grey silk against her body. She was just as nervous as she had been this afternoon, if not more. The five layers of skirt fell around her delicately, only just brushing the ground. The top of the skirt sat just on her hips, a black sash to represent lives lost was tied in a bow at her back, the ends of the ribbon trailing down. The same coloured silk as her skirt clung to her upper body like a second skin, revealing curves she would much rather keep hidden from prying eyes. From her shoulders, each sleeve had been expertly slashed so that four lengths of grey silk flowed about her arms and were cuffed at her wrist, a new fashion statement so she had been told. Alanna's dress looked much the same but hers was a violet silk, highlighting her eyes to an almost god like hue. Daine sighed again and went to scratch her nose, only to have her hand swatted away like a child reaching for a treat.

"Don't touch your face." The Lady Knight ordered briskly, "You'll smudge all that hard work." Daine scowled at the older woman and huffed.

"I don't much care for how much it smudges." Daine retorted, looking at new arrivals.

"You will if it looks ridiculous and they laugh at you." Daine's eyes widened in alarm.

"You haven't done any thing horrible have you?" she asked, gently patting her cheek. "You wouldn't let me smudge it and then not tell me?" Alanna laughed again.

"You look beautiful Daine, truly." The older woman reassured. Daine blushed at the comment and turned her head towards a new arrival of people.

Her eyes were instantly drawn to the very tall, very handsome, man at the back of the group, knowing his eyes had been on her the moment he had stepped in the other end of the hall. Numair stepped up to where she stood, standing a respectable distance away, eyes taking in the sight of her.

"Magelet." he greeted, before greeting the others. Turning back to her he offered her his arm. "Take a turn with me?" he asked motion towards the gardens.

"You should have a chaperone." Alanna argued, "You know how court tongues love to wag."

"I can conceal us if it makes you happier Alanna, but we are just friends taking in some fresh air." He spoke to her calmly, still holding his arm out for Daine to receive.

"Or lovers on a moonlit path, people see what they want to Numair." The Wildmage took Numair's offered arm.

"We are only going for a stroll, we'll be fine. It's not like they don't talk anyways." Numair lead her out open doors on their right and down a small flight of stairs towards the garden, walking around the edges, just like a couple of old friends. When they were out of hearing range Numair spoke to her.

"You are beautiful tonight Magelet." He whispered, letting his arm slip around her shoulders. They had now turned a corner in the garden and Daine felt Numair's magic surround them, concealing them in both sight and sound.

"Numair-" she said, letting herself slip out of his arm. Looking up into his face, Daine's heart near broke with the hurt in his eyes. "Numair no, don't be so hurt, I'm just-" she sighed and thought of a word. "Confused." His hands found hers and he held them tightly.

"Confused about what Daine?" his voice was strained and she rested her head on his chest, letting his arms go around her tightly.

"I don't know, its silly, but really Numair, we have been back in the castle for three days and not once have you sought me out. I know you love me but you are leaving opportunities open for doubt." As she spoke she felt him tense and standing on tip toe, she kissed his neck before sliding away.

"Daine," he said and then stopped, turning his face in the direction they had come from before quickly turning to her again. "Sweet I love you more than life itself, I do get carried away from time to time with my books, but please don't doubt that I love you." He swooped in for a kiss and she had barely registered what he had said before he pulled away and their protective shield around them dropped. Alanna walked around the corner.

"Oh good, Jon has called for an urgent meeting in his study."

"But aren't we supposed to go in soon?" Daine asked, feeling a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to dance with Numair.

"Apparently this is urgent." Alanna was grinning. "It could be a rebellion for all I care, as long as I don't have to step into that chamber, I am happy."

Daine snorted in a most un-lady like way and followed Alanna back towards the castle, Numair keeping step beside her.

"If it's a rebellion then I'm not going. I would rather put up with a hundred of these balls than have to go out fighting again." As she said this, the Wildmage felt a hand squeeze her for a moment before falling away again. Daine turned her face to Numair and smiled with gratitude, he always knew when she needed comfort. She had a quick idea and reached fingers to her ear. "Alanna, oh no, my earing has fallen out, tell Jon I will be there soon." And with saying that, Daine tilted her head to Numair, who looked at her oddly, he knew the earing was still there. "Numair some light would be appreciated."

"Of course Magelet." He said, catching on.

"Well hurry it on, I will wait here." Alanna spoke. "But find it quick before Jon changes his mind." And with that, Daine and Numair 'searched' their way back along the path until Daine was convinced Alanna could neither see nor hear them.

"Oh there it is." Numair said dryly, a finger tickling the sapphire drop. "Sweet, what are we-" He was cut short as Daine's arms wrapped themselves around his neck and crushed her own soft lips against his own, tasting, teasing until he too wrapped strong arms around her slim waist and crushed her body against his own. The Black robed mage moaned deep in his chest, relishing the feel of her against him. Pulling away for breath, Daine's eyes shone with mischief as his burned with desire, before he lifted her in his arms and their lips met again in hungry passion.

"Daine? Did you find it?" Alanna inquired, her voice becoming louder as she walked towards them. They flew apart and Daine bent over.

"I found it." She gasped voice breathless but pretended all the same to be putting it back into her ear as Alanna came around the corner. Numair's light extinguished, and she hoped that the Lady Knight would not notice swollen lips or smudged lip colour.

"Well hurry up then, I don't want to have to go into the ball." She turned quickly and left them to follow. Grinning wickedly, Daine followed and a handkerchief was passed to her from Numair. He motioned around his own mouth and she took the hint and wiped at the smudged colouring, only then noticing it was on Numair's lips too.

Like obedient school children, they followed Alanna into the castle and towards Jon's study, not knowing what it was that they were being called for.

* * *

**Ok, Ok, I know, I know, nothing much happened and I am sorry, the next chapter picks up. Thankyou so much to all those people who wait for the next chapter each time, I promise that I will finish this story.**

**Your committed Authoress,**

**Hidden Fairy**


	12. Chapter 12

**First I really want to thank all those reviewers who have stuck with this story! It means so much to me that you are all patiently waiting for the next chapter.**

**This is a record for me to get another chap up so quick, please don't hold me for this speed for the next one. Hehehe**

**I hope you enjoy this chap, please R&R.**

**Hidden Fairy.**

* * *

Daine sat quietly, eyes scanning the room and looking at the immaculately dressed people standing and sitting near her. Jon sat at his desk, a worn look on his face as he too scanned the room. His Champion stood by the fireplace with her Whisper man, commanders of the King's Own and Queen's Riders both stood near the door, Onua was sitting next to Daine while Numair and stood behind her. Thayet was also looking grim but one could hardly notice it for her beauty. Even Miri and Evan had been called into this private meeting, things did not look well. A cold shiver ran down her spine and she tensed, feeling as if it was a bad omen or sign. 

"I know you are all wondering why I have called you here as I know you were all looking forward to the ball." Jon spoke and at his last statement there were a few coughs and snorts around the room. Daine couldn't help but smile, before focusing on the King, the hot kisses she had shared with Numair moments before slipped from her mind. "I have had several reports over the last few days about a rising rebellion in the North, renegade enemy soldiers and immortals that were missed in the cleanup." His voice was strained and Daine felt her shoulders drop. Not again, she thought as weariness hit her hard, not another war and more death.

"We know how much you have already done for Tortall in these past months and we know how tired of fighting and death you all are, so for this we are truly sorry." Thayet took over speaking. "But a report has come today that the rebellion has completely taken over the city Cria. We have to move now before they gather more men and their path leads them to Corus." As the Queen spoke Daine stole a glance around the room, everyone's faces were as grim as their monarchs. Eyes cold, bodies stiff. She didn't need anymore darkness in her life, hadn't the war ended? She wanted to spend time with Numair, getting to know their new relationship and just have time to feel safe and contempt. No more night attacks, no more blood shed and no more putting lives at risk. The young woman felt a single tear slip from an eye and down her cheek and furious at herself, Daine pretended to scratch her nose and inconspicuously wipe the tear away, but not before Thayet noticed the track it had left through Daine's makeup.

"Daine?" The Wildmage snapped her head up at the call of her name, it was Jon. "Daine we will need maps of the city and numbers drawn up, this we know, is one of you many expertise."

"Flattery will get you nowhere sire, but if a small party could be sent for my expense I will travel ahead and scout the city." As she said this Daine noticed the concerned look from Thayet but faced the king. "The sooner this gets started the sooner it will end. When are your orders of our departure?" Covering her face with a mask of no emotion, Daine sat silently as Jon spoke to them all and it was only a short while from the midnight hour when they all marched out of the King's study, groaning about the prospect of nearly two weeks in the saddle. Numair and Daine were at the back and had barely got to the door when Jon called them back in.

"I know the war has been difficult for the both of you, with your trip to the Divine Realms I am sure you have experienced things unknown to us. Thayet and I have spoken and have decided that when this has ended, you will both be ordered on leave for a well earned rest. We can't even imagine the debt we owe to the both of you." Jon's voiced was serious as he looked at his Black Robed mage and his young Wildmage. "And I must apologise to you Veralidaine, I had intended on introducing you to some of the young noblemen at tonight's ceremony, this, as it seems, must be postponed." As Jon spoke Daine felt Numair stiffen beside her and she bit her lip to stop a tired smile.

"It's fine your Majesty, I don't have time for romance with this all happening anyways." She gave him a reassuring smile and felt Numair relax, but only a little.

"I know how well you both work together." Jon changed the subject. "So Numair, you will ride ahead with Daine and a small force to begin the preparations to end this." Both Daine and Numair nodded their agreement to the plan and he bowed low while she curtseyed. "May Gainel bless your sleep with peaceful dreams." Were Jon and Thayet's final words as they left the study, closing the door behind them.

No one was in the halls as they made their way to their rooms, Daine's having been moved into the noble sleeping quarters by order of Thayet, their rooms were now only a few doors apart. They walked in silence but Daine reached out a hand to Numair and felt his waiting. In fear of being caught, they thankfully reached Numair's room without passing anyone and unlocking the door, Numair swept out his arm to welcome her in.

"Numair, I'm afraid I won't be to good a company for you tonight, I think it best if I went to my own room." And with that she dropped his hand and made her way to her own rooms a black cloud seemed to be covering her mind. Upon almost reaching her door, a hand touched her shoulder and Daine felt her held back tears fall from her eyes.

"Who's being anti-social now, hmm?" She turned swiftly into Numair's strong chest and wrapped arms around his waist, holding onto him. "Oh Magelet." He crooned to her, hands tracing contours of her back. "Sweet wether you like it or not you are in my room tonight. I am putting my foot down when I say that you are not sleeping alone." And with those words, Numair steered her to his door and into his study, fireplace jumping from embers to flame as he locked the door and sat before the fire, pulling Daine down beside him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him, his arms wonderfully tight around her. "I am just so sick of war and fighting Numair, I'm fed up with death and bloodshed and Gods curse it I have had enough of having no time to spend with you." Daine's depression turned to annoyance and she jumped up from the couch, pacing in front of the fire place while Numair sat quietly, listening to every word. "I can't stand being away from you Numair, I have had enough of fighting long battles and being worried you will be killed. Since we returned from the Divine Realms we haven't had a moment of real peace, my head is all willy-nilly and topsy-turvy, I feel like I'm going cra-" A large hand came over her mouth and stopped her words. Looking up into Numair's face she sighed loudly. "I was rambling wasn't I?" she asked under his hand, but of course it sounded nothing like it was supposed to and Numair chuckled softly and pulled his hand away.

"Sweet I think its time for some rest then." And with those words, Diane was swept into Numair's arms and carried towards his room.

"Do you think I could borrow a shirt?" she asked after he placed her on his bed. "I would really like to get out of this dress." One was passed to her and it was then she realised she couldn't get her dress off without help. "Umm, Numair do you think you could?" she asked, motioning at her back. He had already gone behind the bath screen and changed into faded breeches.

Undoing the buttons of her dress, Daine felt Numair's breath on her neck and shivered and being the gentleman he was, the mage stopped once he knew she could manage before slipping into the large bed.

"Close your eyes." She said, not bothering to go behind the screen. She swiftly undressed, leaving the dress on the back of a chair with her breast band and pulling on the shirt and buttoning it up; she turned back to Numair and saw him quickly close his eyes. "I saw that you naughty mage. And here I was acting all modest."

"Modest!" he scoffed and reached over to grab her arm and pull her to him. "Magelet everything about you in here is far from being 'modest'." His lips tickled her throat and she slipped under the blanket beside him.

"Ha, it was _you_, sir mage that demanded my presence in your bed." Her mood from before was fading away at his jest and she turned in his hold so that she was facing him, lying on her side. "A right old mumper you are, dragging me here." His face was bewildered.

"'A right old' what?" he asked incredulous.

"Mumper, old word for beggar, Numair you disappoint me, and I though you would know old time talk, well that's what George told me." she laughed aloud at Numair's face before wriggling up to his chest and breathing in the strong smell of soaps and spices.

"You worry about me?" he asked over her head, his arms pulling her against him.

"WORRY?" she shouted. "Of course I Gods cursed worry; you get into so much trouble without me there to look after you."

"This will be over soon Sweet, and I promise when it is we will go together to the tower, just the two of us."

"Planning to bring someone else along were you?" she asked sarcastically. "Well not if I have anything to say about it." She tilted up her face and found Numair's lips, leaving only the slightest touch on his mouth she slipped her face back down to his chest and closed her eyes, ignoring his protest at the small kiss. "We are leaving tomorrow, sleep would be good."

* * *

**Alanna's POV**

The Lioness hefted her saddle onto Darkmoon's broad back, sighing as she did. Another battle she thought silently, buckling the saddle tight to her mount, more time away from her love and children. A movement on a high balcony caught her eye and Alanna looked up to see Numair staring into the distance, wearing only breeches. The sun was only just rising and she was surprised that he was already awake considering the hour they were up until.

"Onua, come here." The lady knight called to the horse mistress, and suddenly noted another figure, a woman's figure, standing in the doorway, face in shadow.

"What's wrong Alanna?" she asked, coming to stand by her old friend.

"Numair has had some company." She said, motioning towards where he was now picking one of the white flowers that bloomed on a vine which twisted on the wall of his balcony.

"Serious company?" Onua murmured. "He hasn't mentioned anything." They watched as Numair handed the flower to the woman in the door and led her back into the room.

"Hmm." They said in unison and both chuckled. "It's none of our business, but it won't hurt to keep a sharp eye for a woman with a white flower today." Onua said, helping Alanna with clipping on a small saddle pack. She winked before walking towards the mess hall. "Hurry it up Lioness, you need a quick breakfast before riding out, servants were up all hours of the night with preparations for this departure."

Alanna nodded to a stable hand and handed Darkmoon to the boy before patting his nose and following Onua up the rise grinning, it wouldn't hurt to look for a white flower she thought.

* * *

**Daine's POV**

The Wildmage smiled to herself as she hefted her packs towards the stables, the white flower Numair had giving to her earlier tucked behind one ear and Kitten trotting beside her. Her stomach grumbled and Daine left the packs in Cloud's stall with a quick hello before walking towards the mess hall. Kitten spotted the tall dark haired man waiting at the door and raced up to him, chattering loudly.

"Hello Kitten." He said, bending to pat her head affectionately. "All packed Magelet?" he asked, turning to face her. Daine nodded her answer and together they stepped into the hall, gathering breakfast and spotting Alanna and Onua, made their way to the two women, both eating steaming bowls of porridge. Upon reaching them, Daine smiled and called a greeting, before sitting opposite them.

Alanna looked up at her and was suddenly coughing out her mouthful of porridge. Onua thumped the woman's back before she too looked up at Daine and gasped in a mouthful of her meal.

"Honestly ladies, it can't be that bad can it?" Numair asked, bemused at their reaction. Daine raised an eyebrow before noting that both women were staring at the flower in her hair. Her eyes widened in realisation, it _had_ been Alanna and Onua looking up at Numair this morning.

"Oh no." Was all she said, before biting her lip and sitting stiffly beside Numair.

"Oh no, indeed girl, we need to have a chat." Alanna's voice was stiff and both she and Onua stood, leaving their meal and motioning to Daine to follow them from the room. Numair looked at her quizzically and was about to open his mouth to protest but with a shake of her head he stopped the words and hushed Kitten.

Daine walked quickly, her face red hot and thinking quick about what to say. They knew, she decided as the trio walked towards the stables and into a small office which the stable master worked in, Onua locking the door behind them. The door had barley clicked shut before a violet light sped to the corners of the room and Alanna turned to her.

"What in the name of the Mother Goddess is going on?" Alanna shouted. Oh she definitely knew, Daine thought. "I saw a woman in Numair's room this morning and watched her receive a flower, one exactly the same as the one in your hair. Was the woman you? How can it be you?" Daine didn't say anything. "Lost an earing huh? I thought I noticed colour on Numair's lips. Explain NOW girly!" Alanna's eyes blazed with something Daine couldn't recognize and she swallowed and turned Onua.

"Well… I guess this secret didn't last too long." She murmured. Better to just come out and say it, she decided quickly. "Numair and I are lovers Alanna; we have been for almost a month now."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" she shouted, her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"I said we are lov-"

"I heard you the first time Daine I just didn't believe it. Daine, Numair is almost half your age, I don't even want to think about what people will say abo-"

"This is why I didn't tell you Alanna, why I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want looks from the people I call friends, I didn't want your disapproval. I thought you would understand." Daine turned away from Alanna and faced Onua. The older woman smiled and opened her arms to Daine.

"I thought something like this would happen." She said quietly. "I couldn't be happier Daine." The younger woman walked to the Horse mistress and savoured the warm hug.

"Thank you Onua." Daine whispered, before turning back to Alanna.

"You're welcome youngen'."

"Alanna I'm sorry that I kept it from you, but you have to understand why I did it."

"See, I don't understand Daine, we are your family, and you shouldn't have doubts about us." Daine lowered her eyes at her words.

"I'm sorry Alanna." she said quietly, wondering how she was going to break this to Numair.

"Well I suppose I should give you my blessing." Daine's head shot up. "But," the red headed woman walked towards Daine and gripped the young woman's chin, "you are to never be afraid to tell us something like this again Daine, we are your family, and we will always support you in whatever decision you make in life." And with those words in Daine's ears, Alanna hugged her roughly, whispering. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted, I should have known better." Daine hugged her back, a feeling of guilt rising off her shoulders. It was then a knock on the door was heard and the spell disappeared.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called. "Daine are you in there?" the door opened and Numair stood motionless. "Yes, well… Daine I was wondering if I could have a quick moment of your tim-"

"Save it Laddy-buck, she has already told us." Alanna said, and with that Onua and the Lady Knight walked from the office, leaving behind a confused mage and a smiling woman.

* * *

**OK, so that was a really long chapter. Sorry, and I know that there was absolutely no adventure but I promise it is coming. What did you all think about how Alanna and Onua found out? Was their reaction ok?**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'm not 100 percent sure when the next one will be up, but please stick with it.**

**Your humble Authoress**

**Hidden Fairy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here you all go, I am terribly sorry for the wait. I have been studying like a crazy person for my yr12 exams. Heres to chaps for you all, just make sure you review at the end!**

**Hidden Fairy

* * *

**

Daine stirred in her sleep, rolling onto her side slowly as a noise not natural to the forest woke her from her slumber. Opening her eyes, the Wildmage stretched her legs in the warm bedroll, her face cold against the night air and was about to close her eyes, dismissing the sound she had heard, when there was a sudden crackling of undergrowth. Daine's eyes widened and she noticed that the first signs of daybreak were coming. She opened her ears and mind to the people of the forest, and heard nothing out of the ordinary. She even scanned to her very limits, but all seem quiet, yet there was something about the stillness in the air that left her wary as she casually slipped out of her bedroll to and into her boots to throw some twigs onto the last hot coals of the fire. Searching the clearing, she could find nothing. They had been travelling for three days now, making good progress and reporting to the king every night.

Bedrolls were spread around the two tents in the centre of the clearing, bodies in each curled up against the cool weather. The fire took to the small kindling and Daine bent to blow gently, the flames increasing in height within the second. Moving a few larger sticks onto the flames, Daine stood and looked up, and almost fell over when she saw the glow of eyes shining from the fringe of the forest. It was then that an overwhelming sense of the immortals watching her filled her mind, causing her to cry out and fall to her knees. For one brief second she wondered as to why she hadn't picked up on the monsters before, but quickly pushed that thought away as she harnessed her magic and saw that the immortals were advancing.

"Riders! Awaken! To me, to me!" she shouted to the soldiers sleeping peacefully around her. The result was instant; the bedrolls came to life as Riders were torn from their slumber. Daine stopped watching and ran the short distance to her bow and arrows, and once she had two arrows nocked in her bow and then three more in the ground, did she dare look up and face the enemy. Letting loose her arrows, Daine heard two different screams of death and smiled to herself, before knocking another arrow. Hearing a war cry, Daine spun quickly and saw one of Buri's spinning stars flash through the air and into the neck of an advancing centaur.

"Morning Daine." She called, to cheery for Daine's liking. The Wildmage shook her head and suddenly jumped to the side as a string of web was directed at her. Her eyes found the culprit and she loosed another arrow, taking the half man half spider in the neck. Turning quickly, Daine saw the Riders around her, swords, daggers, cross-bows, anything and everything was being used in this attack, and she clearly saw that this was almost a one on four battle, their group being the bad odds. Black and silver magic erupted over her head and Daine turned to see Numair's tall figure out side of his tent, hair tousled and wearing only breeches.

The Wildmage looked around her again, realising that bow and arrow at the range was fair stupid. Wincing as she did it, Daine dropped her weapons on her bedroll and turned around to find herself face to face with a centaur. Her eyes widened in shock and she backed up, before bumping into someone as she went.

"Daine? Do want a sword?" the Lady Knight asked, as together, they kept their backs close and turned in a circle as the Spidren Alanna was dealing with, and the centaur circled them.

"NO!" Daine shouted, and just as she did, a small sparrow swooped over her head, calling a warning. The Wildmage didn't have time to think, just react. Grabbing Alanna's collar, she pulled the knight to the ground and rolled with her, just as their attackers, jumped towards them and as the Spidren the bird had warned her about landed on both its ally's heads. Alanna and Daine got to their feet and were instantly drawn into another attack.

In her mind, Daine was screaming at the people of the forest, telling them to stay from the battle, she didn't want their life in her hands; she couldn't bare it if more people were killed because they wanted to help. Daine glanced around her before thinking of the strong lionesses of the western Carthaki desert. Her body shifted and she slipped from her clothes. She didn't hesitate, but roared as she ran towards another centaur, noting as she went the sudden looks of terror her roar had produced from the Riders. The young lioness didn't falter as she charged towards her foe, and a yard before impact, Daine leapt and sunk claws into the immortals chest, tearing at the flesh where man meets horse. Just as quickly, the Wildmage jumped free and twisted her body nimbly. She landed behind the centaur and leaped onto the centaurs back, claws tearing at the soft flesh. The immortal screamed its fury and bucked and jumped, and it was a sudden twisting buck that sent Daine tumbling through the air and land heavily on her back. As the wind was knocked out of her, Daine lost hold of the lions form and felt her body shift. The Wildmage heard a shout of pain to her left and this distracted her for a second to long. The centaur had had enough time to line her up and sent bone cracking hooves into the side of Daine's chest, causing her to scream in agony. Once again have the air that she had almost gotten under normal control squeezed out of her lungs.

Gasping for air and holding a hand to her throat, Daine scrambled in the dirt with her free hand, searching for a weapon to defend herself with against the immortal. Opening her eyes Daine looked up and felt a bolt of pure terror rip through her breathless body. The centaur reared above her and she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the smashing hooves which never came.

Hauled into a sitting position unexpectedly, Daine found herself in Numair's arms, safe and struggling for air. He searched her body for any bleeding wounds and kept her naked skin shielded from others. His fingers brushed over her wounded side and she cried out once more, loosing her breath yet again.

"Shh Magelet, just relax." Were his words as he gently rubbed her back, crooning softly and giving her words of comfort, coaxing her to try and take a normal breath. "Breathe Daine, breathe with me. In," he breathed in deeply as he said this and the woman he held took a small sharp breath, almost loosing it as, what felt like a hot dagger, sent pain shooting through her entire chest, "and out." She released her breath with him and let her hand fall from her throat. Alanna was beside them moments later, wrapping a cloak around her and asking briskly as Numair continued to murmur to her.

"Daine are you alright? I heard you cry out." The Wildmage nodded carefully.

"Winded by a centaur kick." She rasped, noting that the battle had finished around her. "And a sore head, it hit the ground along with the rest of me." It was Alanna's turn to nod and the lady knight looked up to Numair.

"Take her to your tent Numair. Daine, I'll be along as soon as I can, some others need some help." Daine then began to protest.

"Don't worry about me Alanna, I'm fine. Just concentrate on the other riders." This however was too much for Daine to say and she relapsed into another breathless state, lungs rattling with each tiny breath.

"Numair, before the immortals attacked, I couldn't feel them with my magic."

Numair lifted her carefully, but still Daine cried out as she was moved.

"Calm down Sweet, just breathe softy, Alanna will be along soon. As to the issue of your magic, it sounds as though there has been some blockage, keeping the monsters hidden. But stop thinking of that, just breathe." Numair continued to comfort her all the way to his tent, and it was only after Daine had been laid carefully down that she could concentrate on breathing. She felt movement at her side and opened eyes to see Numair check her ribs and at his sudden panic filled face, Daine grimaced.

"Magelet, Alanna will have to heal you. Your chest is a smarting shade of black and blue."

Grinning a little, Daine opened her eyes and looked up into Numair's face, noting instantly the helpless look he carried. She had seen that look the same time she had contracted Unicorn fever and another time when her arm had been injured by a barbed arrow.

"Numair, stop feeling sorry for yourself." She stated firmly, grasping his hand.

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself-" Daine stoped his words.

"Numair I don't love you any less because you can't heal, I am alive thanks to you, so stop thinking and feeling like this." Her speech caused her to gasp more and she gripped his hand tighter.

"I know Sweet, but I just feel so useless, I want so dearly to make it stop hurting." As he spoke he sat her up gently as carefully as of she were made of glass.

"Love, I know you would take away the pain if you could, but that's just it, you can't. That's final. So stop frowning and smile for me." Daine's voice wasn't sounding any better as she spoke and the tiny smile Numair gave her caused her to laugh at the whole situation. This was a bad idea as her head began to thump and she was once more struggling for breath. Numair watched concerned, rubbing her back, his heart thumping as she began to cough and grasp her throat.

"Breath in Daine." He coaxed, listening as her breath seemed to gurgle in her throat, as though she was coughing up water. White foam had gathered at the corner of her soft mouth, and what Numair saw made his heart almost stop altogether. Blood was mixed with the white foam and he noticed that Daine's lips had an odd blue tinge to them. Her face was mixed between pain and panic, one hand gripping Numair, her other around her neck. Sobbing for air, Daine heard Numair shout.

"Alanna!" The Wildmage struggled for some sense of a clear mind, her head pounding and things around her losing focus. She barely heard Numair's next shout of desperation, she was just so tired, her chest hurt and she couldn't see properly. Daine closed her eyes on Numair's torn face, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"ALANNA SHE CAN'T BREATHE!"

* * *

**OMG! What a cliffy eh? eh? Sometimes I surprise myself with my own sadistic mind. But because I know you would all hate me a lot, I actually have the next chapter for you. But you must review! You must you must you must! I should be studying for my exams next week so I would very much like to see all my devoted and patient reviewers reviewing! Hint hint. Thanks for being patient; my exams will be over soon so chapters will come more frequent.**

**Your devoted and some what slow to post chapters author,**

**Hidden Fairy **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here you go, the rest of that cliffy… hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: we all know I am not nearly as brilliant as TP, so don't try and accuse me of taking things that aren't rightfully mine.

* * *

**

_Daine fought with anything she could muster. Teeth, claws, hooves, talons and fangs, lashing out in every direction as the immortals kept up a constant battle with her, never wearing down and never running out of reinforcements. An object in the ground tripped her and sent Daine sprawling naked in the dust, coughing and wheezing as she squeezed her stormy eyes shut. But no more attacks came and when she carefully opened her eyes, the Wildmage found herself face to face with black, hollow eyes gazing into her soul. The body lay beside her and Daine recoiled in terror, suddenly noting that the body had a head of copper hair, matted with blood and dust__ a throwing axe jutting from the back of her skull._

"_Alanna." She stated dumbly, standing and stepping backwards a few paces. Her back collided with something solid that shifted easily and Daine turned to discover Onua hanging by her neck from a low branch. Her friends toes just touching the ground and her eyes the same as Alanna's. The woman fell to her knees in front of her oldest friend, tears streaming down her face, sobbing and retching._

"_D-a-i-n-e…" a soft voice called beside her ear, causing her to spin crazily and find another woman on her back before her. Daine, still on her knees, stared at the perfect face before her, the black raven curls and ruby red lips identifying Thayet, three arrows protruding from the Queens neck, her eyes penetrating Daine's, black as bottomless pits._

"_V-e-r-a-l-i-d-a-i-n-e…" the voice whispered again, from beside her right ear. Not wanting to turn, but not knowing what else to do, Daine's eyes fixed on the short K'miri woman held up against a willow tree by the sword protruding from her chest._

"_Buri, no." she sobbed, slamming the ground with her closed fists._

"_See Veralidaine. See what I did to you family, your sisters, your friends..." The voice was above her and slowly, defeated, Daine cast her eyes up, not caring if she found herself with a sharp blade to her throat. She didn't, it was much, much worse. Ozorne towered above her, human, with teeth bared in a jubilant smile._

"_No, no, no…" she said desperately. Daine shrunk away from her enemy, coming to a sudden stop when she bumped into something behind her. Looking up again, Daine screamed in pure terror, recoiling from the four black eyed women standing before her, Thayet and Buri had blood gushing from their wounds, Onua a red welt around her neck and Alanna just staring at her blankly with those black lifeless eyes._

"_Oh yes, yes, yes…" Ozorne replied, laughing sickly at his own little joke. "Didn't I tell you before my darling? Didn't I say you should have chosen me?" his fingers curled around her shoulder as the Buri before her called her name._

"_Daine." She called, and then again, Ozorne's fingers shaking her. "Daine!"

* * *

_

"Daine! Wake up." Buri grasped the dreaming woman's shoulder and shook her gently, trying to awaken the terrified mage. "Daine!" The Wildmage's eyes fluttered opened and she sprung backwards from the bedroll, pushing Buri's hand off her bare shoulder desperately.

"Get away from me." She shouted voice breathless and full of pure, cold fear. Buri saw the confusion in the younger woman's eyes as she fought for control of the nightmare.

"Daine, it's me. I'm Buri." The commander spoke in hushed tones, to frightened herself to make any sudden movements, she knew that Daine was confused.

"Buri's dead." Daine sobbed, her mind still reeling and perplexed. "Buri I'm sorry, it's my fault." She cried into her arms as the last trace of the nightmare slipped from her mind and Daine became fully awake. Her shouts had attracted Alanna and Thayet, both watching worriedly from the tent door.

"Daine, I'm alive and sitting before you, here take my hand." The K'miri woman reached out to the trembling mass of brown curls and was relieved as her hand grasped another.

"You were dead." Daine whispered to no one. "Thayet and Alanna and Onua too, you were all dead and it was my fault." She was shuddered and blinked rapidly, Alanna stepping carefully into the tent and advancing towards the Wildmage.

"It was another nightmare." Daine murmured, looking up and seeing Alanna crouch in front of her. "Why won't they stop Alanna? I see him nearly so often, always saying the same thing." Daine's free hand searched for Alanna's and when she had it in her own hand she held to her tightly, as Buri and the Lady Knight exchanged a worried and confused glance.

"Who do you see in the nightmares Daine?" Buri asked softly, slowly coaxing her away from the corner of the tent and back to the bedroll, Alanna's calming magic washed over the distraught woman as she tried to wrap her mind around the events that were occurring.

"Ozorne." Daine replied shakily before sighing deeply and letting herself be calmed by the healer. It was after Alanna had withdrew her violet gift that Daine discovered that she wore only underclothes and a pair of breeches, her chest was wrapped in a tight white bandage.

"What happened?" Daine asked the two women that sat with her, noticing a rather painful ache in her chest. "I remember Numair bringing me here but-" Daine's mouth dropped open. "Oh Horse lords, where is Numair? He must be worried sick." Alanna chuckled at Daine's words but at the same time forced the youngen to slow down.

"Numair has been fretting, but now that your are awake I am sure he will calm down. Buri just kicked him out for some fresh air; he has barely left your side."

"How long was I out for?" Daine asked confused. "Surely it's only been a few hours?"

Buri snorted and Alanna answered.

"Daine, you have been out to the world for three days." Daine's eyes widened. "The bandage is to help your four cracked ribs with the slow heal I put on them, you also suffered bad concussion and a punctured lung." As Alanna spoke she quickly looked into Daine's eyes and gently felt the back of Daine's neck.

"Note to self, stay away from centaurs hooves." Daine said dryly and grimaced as Alanna massaged the side of her chest through the bandage before stopping her examination and sitting back, speaking as she went. "Unfortunately I couldn't heal you sufficiently at the time; there was a rather large demand for healers that morning."

Seeing the sudden panic in Daine's eyes Buri was quick to respond.

"A few cuts and bruises and some other injuries I won't go into detail with, but other than that Daine, we suffered no loss." Daine breathed a sigh of relief before standing slowly on weak legs.

"Am I allowed out Alanna? I wouldn't mind some fresh air and to check on Onua and Numair."

"Why Onua?" Alanna asked.

"I just want to see her." She explained, already feeling herself tremble at the nightmare from moments ago.

"Alright, but when you have the chance I would like to talk to you about these nightmares, and you should probably put a shirt on."

Alanna and Buri slipped from the tent and left Daine to pull on a shirt and just finished pulling on her boots when Onua's head stuck in through the tents door.

"Daine?" she asked softly, before stepping into the tent fully. "How are you feeling?" Daine stood and wrapped her arms around the older woman, sighing happily and pushing away the hanging body from her nightmare. Onua returned the embrace just as eagerly, not at all sure why Daine was acting this way but picking up on her mood.

"I'm glad you're alive." The Wildmage said, stepping away from the older woman, who grinned at her.

"So am I Sweet, though I am a little baffled." Daine led her from the tent gave her a small smile.

"I had a nightmare." She said simply. "And you weren't alive in my nightmare." Daine reached for Onua's hand and felt it in her own. She gave it a quick squeeze before looking around the clearing. Onua laughed and pointed through the trees.

"Your mage took Cloud and Spots to the creek for something to do; he's gone fair crazy these past days with worry for you." Daine thanked Onua for the directions and headed off towards the creek, wincing a little as she twisted the wrong way and her chest complained.

Upon reaching the creek, Daine was shocked to see Numair's hunched figure, clothes ruffled and hair unkempt as he splashed water onto his face.

_-Finally you're awake- ­_Cloud commented dryly, _-serves you right for getting kicked like a foal- _Daine rolled her eyes and replied silently.

'I love you too Cloud.' She also sent a soft greeting to Spots before Numair heard her footsteps and turned slowly.

"Alanna, unless Daine is awake I don't-" his words stopped as his dark eyes focused on her. "Magelet, finally." He rushed up the back towards her as she cried out.

"Be careful!" a little too harshly, but concerned about his bone cracking hugs he usually shared. He looked rather disheartened upon reaching her but nevertheless, he folded her gently into his chest, heeding her words and began to rain kisses all over her face. He kissed her nose, her eyes, her cheeks and her lips and it was as his lips met hers that she wrapped hands behind his neck and held him fiercely to her, ignoring the ache in her chest but savoring in the taste of him.

"Gods I missed you." He whispered roughly, holding her to him. "Don't ever scare me like that again Sweet." When he pulled away he searched her face longingly and it was the concern and love pouring from his black eyes that caused her own eyes to fill with tears and push her face into his chest.

"I had another nightmare." She sobbed as he crooned to her softly, rocking her gently and letting his fingers rub the nape of her neck. "But you weren't there when I woke up this time." She gripped the front of his shirt as memories of the nightmare came racing back, leaving her a trembling mess. "Promise you will be there when I wake up again." She whispered. Numair only held her tighter and murmured into her hair.

"I promise Daine." He stroked her back as she clung to him. "With all my heart Magelet, I will do all that is in my power to wake up with you and chase away your fears." She nodded at his words and sighed contently into his chest, she was so tired but she couldn't let herself sleep, a voice in her mind was calling to her softly.

"You should have chosen me Daine."

* * *

**Well, well, well. What do you all think of this chapter? I really hope you all like it and I want to say sorry again for the amount of time it has taken me to post these chaps. My exams start in 3 days so soon the chaps will be more frequent.**

**Please, please, please REVIEW!!!! I need to have your input and thoughts on these 2 chaps.**

**Thank you for not giving up on me, it means the world to see the same patient reviewers each time I post a chap.**

**Your authoress,**

**Hidden Fairy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here is another chap for all you devoted readers, thank you so much for your support, it gives me a reason to keep going with this story. **

**Hope you enjoy, let me know by reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters and the world of Tortall, then you would be reading this in a bound, published book and my name would be Tamora Pierce. So don't try and hang any lawsuits on me **

**Enjoy…**

**Ps. I will apologise now for Numair's 'potion' I know it has a crap name, and I made it up completely, I can't remember of there is a real one or if it has a real name. And I call myself a Tortall fan… read and you'll understand…

* * *

**

Daine soared gracefully over the city of Cria, making her movements as natural as possible in case of sentries. Slowly but purposefully, the Wildmage flew over the entire city, not that it was very big, but fixing in her mind a map that Numair would later put to paper, taking the pictures from her mind and then drawing them out. Hot thermals rose from the city's buildings, warming the air and making her comfortably sleepy.

Feeling her body starting to lag, Daine screeched loudly with the beautiful voice that a golden eagle possessed, before swooping over towards the edge of the city, looping and diving herself into a more wakeful feeling. When she felt more awake, Daine went back to sweeping the city with her perceptive eyes, but it wasn't too long before she felt herself starting to lag once more and her chest was aching again, it was time for her to return to camp. Swooping back to the gates of the city, Daine began the five mile fly back to their hidden camp in the thick forest surrounding Cria.

Since the last attack on their camp, and also Daine's nightmare, the Wildmage had only had a few hours of sleep, not from the lack of chances for doing so, but for the fear that when she succumbed to sleep, the nightmares would return. Her body tensed as memories from that horror returned and she pushed them away with a few tired dives and swoops. She had taken sentry duty to keep herself awake, and when she did need sleep without dreams, she had found Numair's vial of Sleepfull, and ashamedly taken a single drop before she slept to fend off any nightmares or dreams. This method was not ideal though, as it could, if taken incorrectly, cause the user to fall asleep and never wake up, or even worsen the nightmares. Numair had, through out their years as student and teacher, had taught Daine the correct usage for all his potions, and so far, he had not noticed the missing drops of his Sleepfull.

Daine felt her heart twist, she was deceiving Numair, the one person who she trusted and loved more than life itself, and she was stealing from him. Guilt made her stomach twist and knot itself as she flew the last yards to their camp and, calling her warning, she began a slow descent through the crown of the trees and slowly into the campsite. Onua and Thayet were grooming the mounts, chatting quietly as they did; Alanna and Buri were in combat with their deadly accurate swords, practicing away from the group. Other riders were out on sentry, and some were doing the necessary jobs of a small Rider group. Her lover was no where to be seen.

The moment before she touched the ground, she shifted her body to that of a grey wolf, unfortunately, due to her lack of concentration, landed heavily, jarring her entire body and causing her to yelp in pain as her chest protested.

Alanna and Buri were beside her in a second as she stood, grey muzzle low to the ground panting through the pain. A hand touched her side and in Daine's annoyance and pain, she growled low and swung her head, as though to snap at the hand. Alanna jumped back and pulled her hand with her as Daine realised what she had just done and turned away, seeing Onua's, Thayet's, Buri's and now even Numair's worried looks made her heart clench. She wasn't just deceiving Numair, she was lying to all of them, her family. Turning back to Alanna, she saw the one thing that really made her heart clench, hurt. Alanna's face was a mixture of confusion, worry and hurt, the fact that Daine had turned on her.

In her own guilt and horror Daine shifted again, this time to a small sparrow and zipped into the air and towards the creek as she heard a voice call after her. "Daine!" But she didn't know who called her, didn't want to know, and when she finally reached the creek, she hovered above its surface for a moment before changing back to her human form and plunging under the cool surface, letting its gentle flow wash away the hot tears that streamed from her eyes.

She could feel frustration, anger, annoyance and guilt welling inside her and sinking under the water, she screamed loudly, as loud as she could to try and expel the turmoil raging a war inside her. When she surfaced, Daine found that she had an audience. A vixen and her three fox pups watched her curiously from the edge of the river, poised and tense. Daine smiled and shaped her voice to that of a fox and sent a soft yip to the pups, all three tilted their head in curiosity to her dripping form and the vixen yipped a greeting in return.

_-Much troubles you, you__ngen- _the vixen called to her, voice husky in Daine's head. _-What is it that plagues your mind? -_ The vixen settled down on her stomach as the pups ventured closer to the water, still curious to Daine's soft yips and barks.

-Too many things sister, to let yourself worry about- Daine spoke to the vixen through her mind also, and inched closer to the edge of the water and the sniffing pups.

_-I __inquired did I not? If I hadn't of wanted to be troubled by your own troubles then I would not have asked- _Daine sighed and stopped her calls to the pups, before stepping out of the water, sending the pups in all directions. She dripped her way to the pack she had hidden that morning before she had left and pulled out the large drying cloth and wrapping it about her.

-I know that you asked sister, and for that I am grateful, yet sometimes it is better not to trouble another with ones own troubles- Daine sighed as she spoke, and pushed her fingers through the soft grass beneath her, wriggling them towards the pups. The largest saw and put his head down low, rump and tail in the air, quivering with curiosity before pouncing. Daine laughed as small teeth nipped at her hand, and the other two pups jumped forward to join their brother.

_-You wish to say more, you wont burden me with human troubles, **I asked**- ­_Daine smiled in spite of herself, and could not ignore the firmness in the vixen's voice.

-Nightmares are horrible things- she started quietly letting her fingers twist around in the grass for the pups to play with, their small black tipped ears pointed and alert, tails waving in the air like banners. –I wake during the night, calling for them to end. They have a way, a reality in them to make them seem true.- Daine stopped as a pup clamped a little to hard on a finger and she pulled back her fingers sharply, the way Alanna had earlier.

_-Yet they are not real, one such as you knows this. They are traps of the mind, ensnaring one, a hoax of the mind if you will- _Daine chuckled softly, letting the husky voice wash over her. _–You, I believe, are stronger than that of the nightmares, they are an allusion, but there is something that you have not told me…- _The fox cubs searched for her fingers for a moment, but Daine had them tucked before her, and they quickly gave up their search and romped off to jump and jostle between themselves.

-You seem to know me, better than I know myself.- Daine remarked, and reached for her pack.

_-I am perceptive. I have to be to keep myself and pups alive- _Daine nodded to the vixen with admiration.

-Then there is no point in me keeping secrets to one as wise as you.- The fox yipped as if in agreement. –It's fair shameful of me, and I feel the guilt of it within the pit of my stomach- Daine halted and tried to continue, but it felt as if there was something blocking her throat. The vixen waited and yawned.

_-Maybe then, this one problem is __something you need to understand and decipher on your own.-_ Daine nodded, and looked down at her pack and pulled out clean under clothes.

-I thank you for listening- Daine murmured, -It sounds odd, but I find it fair easier to speak to you than that of my own kind- The vixen yipped to her pups, sending them racing back towards the woman and fox, before she stood to her four paws and turned her head on the side.

_-It could be the fact that I cant tell your humans what you have told me.- _Daine nodded but the fox continued. ­_–Or it could be that we, the people, do not judge as humans so easily do, you shouldn't already make assumptions of what your group will think of you. Only they can decide- _And with those parting words, the vixen yipped again and slinked her way along the river, her pups in single file behind.

* * *

**Well, what do we all think of this little chap? I hope everyone enjoyed it. Exams are almost finished, 2 left. Woot, woot!**

**I hope the fox mother sounded alright, I was a little concerned I didn't make her character fit properly. Hate it? Love it?**

**Let me know by pressing that little review box and sending me your thoughts, all reviews, whether complimenting or criticizing are welcome, I hope to have the next chap up soon, so keep a look out for it, you never know who might find out about Daine's little secret. **

**Your devoted Authoress,**

**Hidden Fairy xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well I have finally finished my exams! YAY, so to celebrate I wrote this bad chapter. Well... I think its bad, tell me what you all think!**

**Hidden Fairy **

* * *

Daine dressed slowly beside the flowing river, letting her thoughts tumble around her head. The first thing she would do when she returned back to the campsite was to apologise to Alanna. Daine was about to pick up her pack when a bird fluttered by her head, telling her of a large group of people riding silently through the woods. Daine's head swung up and she didn't stop to think, but ran back towards camp, dropping her pack along the way, she could return to get it. She weaved through the trees and was spotted by Thayet before she got to the campsite. The queen grabbed her sword, calling to the Wildmage.

"Daine? What is it?" Daine reached them.

"Riders, I haven't had the chance to see who." Daine spoke and then listened for the riders mounts, but when she found the first rider, smiled and turned to the others.  
"It's the Own."

"Will you fetch them?" Thayet asked, Daine nodded but quickly asked.

"Could someone fetch my pack, I dropped it along from the river." Thayet nodded and Daine smiled her thanks before shifting into a hawk and shedding her clothes again. Numair was beside her in an instant and picked her up gently, and tossed her into the air. From the sky she watched him gather her clothes before she screeched and flew above the trees and towards the group of riders.

Upon finding them Daine shifted into a sparrow and flitted down to the riders, warning Raoul's horse before landing upon his head. The large man before her started in his seat before putting his hand up silently to the large group behind him.

"Daine?" he asked, and she cheeped her answer of yes and flitted back into the air before him, cheeped again and flew off towards the camp.

It wasn't long before they made it back to camp and it was then that Daine saw the sun setting. Numair stood in the campsite, looking into the sky for her and on spotting the sparrow, held out his arm.

Daine landed on the mage's, and cheeped at his smiling face, but still seeing the small shadow of worry.

"Daine, I took the liberty of placing your things in your tent." His voice was soft so that no others could hear and she cheeped her thanks before he walked her to her tent and held the flap open for her.

"Come to Alanna's tent when you are dressed." She flitted into the tent as he spoke, landing gently on her bed roll.

* * *

Thayet walked back into the campsite with Daine's pack in one hand, and something smaller in the other, hidden from prying eyes. The queen motioned to Alanna with her eyes and held open her tent flap to make it clear that she needed to talk to the Lioness privately. The knight didn't ask any questions, but stepped in with Thayet behind.

"I found this with Daine's pack." Thayet said quietly, not letting anyone outside the tent hear her, and opening her hand to Alanna. The knight frowned as she took the small vial from the queen and quickly looked it over.

"This is one of Numair's vials, he marks the bottom." She showed Thayet the small NS on the bottom of the vial as she spoke before opening it and giving it a small smell. Her eyes widened in concern and looked up at Thayet, who stood waiting. "Numair would never have given this to Daine without my advice."

"What is it?" Thayet asked, confused but also curious. "Is it harmful?" The lady Knight corked the vial again and slipped it into her pocket silently.

"It can be very harmful." She answered and met the queen's eyes. "Its called Sleepfull, if taken in the right doses it can stop nightmares and dreams…"

"But if taken incorrectly?" Thayet pushed.

"If taken the wrong way it could cause the nightmares to worsen or put the taker into an endless sleep." Thayet gasped at Alanna's words.

"Numair has to know about this." The queen announced. "Do you think there is something between them?" she asked with a different tone, causing Alanna to smiled despite the seriousness of the last few moments.

"They haven't told you yet? Wait, you haven't worked it out?" Alanna's smile grew wider.

"What haven't they told me yet?" Thayet asked, but Alanna only smiled and stepped out of the tent, but seeing the Wildmage alight in her lovers arm, her smiled faltered and dread filled her mind, how in the name of the Gods was she supposed to tell Numair?

* * *

Numair lay on his bedroll silently, flicking through the maps in which her had drawn the last few days with the pictures from Daine's mind. His thoughts suddenly shifted from work and to his quiet lover. His mind went back to when she had returned from her hours of scouting the city, seeing over her landing and then her snapping at Alanna's hand.

"Oh Sweet." He whispered to the tent roof. "Why won't you let me help you?" Numair sat up as a shadow formed outside of his tent and was surprised to see a vibrant head of read locks enter the tent, followed by a stocky but well muscled body.

"Please Alanna, come in." he said dryly as she sat down opposite him. "To what do I owe this visit?" he set aside his notes as Alanna's eyes portrayed her concern.

"Has something happened?" he asked.

"Numair, I need to tell you something that Thayet and I found." Alanna's voice was quiet to avoid eavesdroppers. "But first, what potions did you bring in this trip?"

"All the usual Alanna, Dreamrose and Wake-flower, Sleepfull and Calming. May I enquire as to why you ask?" His eyes watched Alanna as she produced one of his vials from her pocket. Numair extended his hand and watched Alanna deposit it into his large palm.

"This is my vial of Sleepfull." He announced, recognising the colour spell he had put on the vial, "Where did you find it?" Numair's eyes studied the Lady Knight.

"Thayet found it with Daine's pack Numair, we thought you should know." Numair blanched at Alanna's words and he felt the colour drain from his face.

"You cannot be serious… I mean… I knew Daine was suffering from nightmares but…" he stopped talking as thoughts overtook one another, to try and get from his mind to his mouth. He looked at the vial in his hand and back up to Alanna, before turning to a shadow about to open the tent flap, and suddenly Daine's head was poking through, looking from Knight to mage, and then noticing the vial in her lovers hand, before backing out of the tent, fast.

"Magelet?" he called after her, and scurried to untangle his lanky body from the tent, just getting a glimpse of his love disappear around the side of a tent, heading for the edge of the clearing. Alanna was behind him.

"Go after her Numair, we need to help her through this. Gods she is just seventeen and been in more battles than others half her age." As Alanna spoke she rested a hand on the tall mans shoulder.

"She trusts you most of all, help her move on, you're her lover, she needs you now more than ever, put it behind you that she has kept this a secret." Numair felt the hand pull away and he slipped the vial into his pocket, breathing deeply for a moment, he gathered strength and followed after his lover, worry for her tearing him inside.

* * *

"Onua?" Daine called through herd of horses, searching for her friend as tears leaked from her eyes. "Onua where are you?" she searched frantically and the concern in her mind stopped her from asking the horses around her.

"Daine?" The Wildmage turned to her right and spotted the older woman, sitting beneath a tree but jumping up at the girls distressed state. "What is it youngen? Whats happened?" Onua was on her feet in an instance and had arms around the young woman, stroking her back as Daine cried into the woman's chest.

"Hush Daine, surely it can not be that bad." She didn't ask out right, knowing that the Wildmage would tell her in her own time. And she did. Daine went through everything, hiccupping when she finished as Onua produced a handkerchief.

"I lied to him Onua, what must he think of me?" Daine held the woman's hand, not noticing the cool night air that had settled around them while she had explained her tears.

"Well I think you could ask him yourself." Onau advised, and turned Daine to face the tall mage standing among the horses silently, eyes conveying his deep concern.

"Magelet?" he called softly, and Onua released Daine's hand before slipping away from the couple. Daine felt herself stiffen, sure that he was here to tell her how much he despised her for lying and stealing from him. But to her utter surprise, the Black-robed mage stepped out of the horses and held out a hand to her.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven." Daine whispered to him, turning her face away.

"Sweet no, I want to help you." He said softly, stepping closer.

"I stole from you." She whispered bitterly. "I stole and lied and tried to push you away."

"I forgive you Daine. You don't need to explain it to me." His hand brushed her shoulder and ashamedly, the Wildmage pulled away from his touch and saw from the corner of her eye, his hand drop limply to his side.

"Numair, I-" but Daine never finished her sentence, because around her the animals went wild and Daine forgot Numair standing beside her and focused on the 'people'.

_-The bandits-_ Cloud said and reared in defence.

"Daine, whats wrong?" Numair asked, grasping her arm tightly now.

"Bandits." Was all she said, before she raced back to the campsite, Numair in hot pursuit.

**

* * *

Mwa ha ha ha ha! Oh the ****suspense. And whats that? You are all asking why Daine and Numair are fighting and when they will stop and when there will be fluff? Well believe me I am dieing for some fluff but have no fear, it will come shortly. COZ NOW I HAVE FINISHED EXAMS!!!! So the next chap will be up soon. **

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me what you think of this chap, I'm not fond of it myself.**

**REVIEW**

**Hidden Fairy**


	17. Chapter 17

**You have know idea how guilty I feel for not updating sooner. I have got a new job as a nanny, and trying to write while babysitting really doesn't mix. **

**And Fanfiction had a really big error for a while for me… but its ok, its fixed, and I hope you forgive me for the lateness of this chap…**

**Please review, I love to know what you all think.

* * *

**

Tortallan's were hidden among the dense trees of the forest, armed and poised for attack, as Daine flew above them towards the enemy. Her wings were silent as she maneuvered between branches and through leaves as the owl shape she had taken flew in the darkness. The Wildmage swooped under a low branch, mind searching for the enemies' mounts, eyes scanning the forest floor. It was as her mind drifted for a moment that Daine found herself face to face with the group of raiders, causing her to hoot in surprise and fly up and over their heads. She imitated a startled and angry bird as a nervous laugh rose from the group, and Daine realised that the group wasn't actually searching for them. Their movements suggested that they were just passing through, avoiding the road.

The Wildmage turned back and flew silently behind the group, their actions and progress determining what she had thought.

Focusing her mind, Daine searched the forest floor for the raider's mounts, copper magic flowing from her and down towards the horses, but all she met was- Daine's heart skipped a beat as she realised the problem. She met nothing. Dropping back quietly she did a quick scan of the area and to her utmost relief, found a squirrel in a nearby tree, copper magic flowing towards the animal.

Daine picked up her pace and caught up with the raiders again and tried a second time to connect with the mounts, and came to the same result. It was as though they weren't even there. Pushing the problem from her mind, the Wildmage got back to work and counted the troops, swallowing hard at the result, two, almost three to one.

The darkness was penetrated by a sudden twang and Daine instinctively jumped higher into the air as an arrow brushed against her chest. She cried out in fright and blundered along as the owl part of her mind fought to flee. Dropping back, Daine alighted on the ground and sat quietly to calm herself, questions as to why they had shot at her spinning in her mind. There was no time for that now, and she shifted her body to that of a wolf before starting back towards their camp, skirting around the raiders.

It wasn't long before she could feel the mounts of the Tortallan's and Daine loped into the clearing where Alanna, Raoul and Buri stood talking in hushed tones. They spotted her and went quiet, waiting for her to reach them. The Lioness held a cloak and draped it over the wolf as it changed back to human.

"They shot at me." Were the first words that came from her mouth but at the worried looks she received, Daine reassured them. "I'm fine, I don't even know why they shot but I was fair lucky to get out of the way." Daine moved her hand to a sudden sting on her chest now, something she hadn't found before. "And I just discovered they met their target."

"Here let me-" Alanna began but Daine brushed her off.

"A scratch."

"How many troops Daine? Are they searching for us?" Raoul asked, eyes cold and body stiff.

"Almost three to one, but no, I'm certain they are just passing through, they don't know we are here." Was her reply to the giant man.

"We can form an attack, take them by surprise. It will evidently lower their numbers, weaken defences." Buri began before Daine spoke again.

"I could asses the city, maybe get in somehow unnoticed, Onua has trader friends in the city that would take me."

"Out of the question." Alanna said. "Its too dangerous."

"We'll come to that later, but know we need to move." Raoul said. "Daine can you talk to their mounts, get them to bolt?" Daine had started shaking her head at the start of his question.

"That's another thing. I think there is a mage cloaking their minds, I can't reach them like I can other people, it's as if they don't exist, there isn't even a flicker from them."

"Well if there is a mage, Numair will be needed, and if what you say is true and the horses' minds are being cloaked then they know about you." Alanna stated, hands traveling to her sword hilt.

"But they don't know we're here." Daine protested.

"We don't know that for certain, but Raoul's right, lets go."

* * *

They waited in silence as the raiders came towards their waiting attack, swords drawn, arrows nocked. Daine stood frozen as the group passed by her, arrow ready, eyes shaped as that of a cat. She saw a sergeant down from her, arrow at ready also.

After their small conference, they had split easily and with swiftness the Tortallan's were famous for, set about preparing for the attack. Numair had sought her out moments before they had been placed, and in her mind the Wildmage thought back to the last few minutes.

* * *

FLASHBACK

A gentle hand grasped her shoulder and Daine turned to find Numair standing behind her. Daine ducked her eyes.

"Numair don't." she began, taking his hand from her shoulder but still grasping it tightly. In the pit of her stomach Daine felt something wrong with the on coming battle, dread for what was to come. Fingers gripped her chin, forcing her to meet the black eyes in the dark. "After Numair." She whispered. "Let's just go into this with one thought on our minds."

"And what would that be?" he asked softly, letting his hand fall from her chin and tuck into his pocket. Despite the repulsion she was feeling towards herself, Daine let her fingers creep up to the mages cheek and stroke the bristly chin.

"To come back out of it." Her hand dropped as she said this and the Wildmage used the distraction of picking up her bow to wipe away tears forming in her eyes.

"Stay safe Magelet." Numair's voice called to her gently as she walked to her place.

"You too Numair." Was her reply, and it was as she was arranging herself behind a tree that Daine realised their last kiss was just after she had woken up from her nightmare, when Numair was by the creek. Daine bit her lip as a tear ran a track down her face.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Daine's breath caught as someone passed by her tree and she kicked herself mentally, scolding her lack of concentration. She tightened her grip on her bow and used cat hearing to pick up on the movement on the other side of the tree. The Raiders where still passing her, cautiously, and it wasn't until that the last Raider had passed several trees beyond hers, that Daine and the other archers stepped out on silent feet.

It was a second later that a bloodcurdling war shriek from the front of the group tore through the night, alerting the archers of their attack. Twangs filled the air around Daine as arrows flew straight and the enemy at the back fell whilst the rest panicked. Swords were drawn and a sudden burst of light lit up the clearing, identifying positions of the enemy. Daine drew another bow and loosed, hitting her target in the centre of his back. Screams could be heard throughout the clearing as soldiers at the front cut down the Raiders, fighting savagely yet swiftly as the Tortallan's circled them, allowing none to escape.

It was true that the Raiders could fight, reports had said that they fought with heart and brute strength, seeing it before her confirmed it for Daine as they fought. A flash of black-laced-silver encircled an enemy and in the next instant was gone. Daine continued to loose arrows into the screaming, bloody mass and it was as she was brining up her bow for another shot that Daine saw an enemy soldier riding up behind Numair. There was no time to scream a warning, just aim and shoot. Movement around her seemed to cease as her eyes followed the arrow into the culprits neck. She sighed heavily and dropped her bow and jumped into the air, taking shape of an owl once more and twisting free of clothing. Flying over the battle Daine saw happily that the Tortallan's were taking advantage of the surprise attack and had narrowed the enemies numbers by almost half.

Swiveling her eyes, Daine caught sight of the Lioness and Buri, taking on men twice their size but dealing swift and efficient blows to their foes. Thayet was holding her own with an accompaniment of Riders around her, Raoul not far from her, one eye checking she was still alive, the other sizing his opponents. Onua was hidden further in the trees with their mounts.

Movement to her left caused Daine to fly towards it and she saw three Raiders slip through the barrier of Tortallan's and gallop wildly into the dark. Daine raced through the air to get before them, and when she could do it safely, dropped to the ground and shifted into that of a wolf, hoping that the sight of her would spook the horses into bulking suddenly. Daine realised her chest was aching again but pushed it aside as the three enemy riders burst out before her. Daine howled loudly and watched as all three mounts almost sat on their hindquarters in attempt to stop. Eyes rolling in the dark and screams of terror pierced the Wildmage's thoughts as all three men were thrown to the ground. Once the mounts were free, they fled into the dark again, leaving their riders behind.

Daine howled again as two of the enemy stood, the other lay motionless on the ground, face down, and head on a rock. Turning her focus to the two remaining Raiders, the Wildmage took a different turn and thought of the black panthers of the rainforests of Tyra.

Flattening herself to the ground, Daine watched as the men turned in confusion, speaking a language she couldn't understand. Moving stealthily, the young woman circled the men, growling intermittently, so that they would be searching one area before realising she was behind them. Of course, they didn't know she was a she and it was while they both had their backs turned that Daine leapt towards the taller of the two, and hit him mid back, sending him forward instantly, but onto something Daine hadn't registered in her prowls. The Raider's chin hit a log and Daine heard his neck snap. Her mind filled with repulsion instantly and the Wildmage lost her shape and landed as a human again.

Chest aching, Daine was about to stand to face the last of the men when fire took him and left only his sword.

Her mind cleared slowly of the death and destruction, until she was kneeling naked in the leaf litter of the forest, breathing deeply but careful of her sore chest.

"Magelet?" a voice called. Daine's head rose and saw the tall mage a few yards from her.

"I'm ok Numair." She whispered, knowing he would hear her fine. It was then that Daine saw the blood that soaked Numair's chest, and she felt her heart stop…

* * *

**The last chap ended with a cliffy, and this one is even worse. I have actually had the next chap written for ages, so you can go straight ahead and read it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chap.**

**Hidden Fairy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry, this chap is a little short, but I think it ties that last cliffy off ok... Well I hope it does, let me know your thoughts.**

**Enjoy.**

**NB. I own none of Tp's creations, she is too genious for me.

* * *

**

Daine stood, taking no notice of her nakedness or her burning chest, and ran to Numair. She forgot she wore no clothes; the only thing that mattered was getting to him. When Daine reached him, she scrabbled at the buttons of his blood soaked shirt, trying to get it off him so she could try and fix his wounds.

"Daine it is alright." He said.

The shirt finally came free and she pushed it off, and gasped to see Numair's strong tanned chest free of wounds.

"But… the blood." She ran hands over his torso and shoulders.

"Daine just settle down. I wasn't hurt. The bandit that you shot fell on me."

"But… I thought… Are you sure?"

"Daine I'm alright." Daine looked up at him, and saw that he wasn't really hurt. Her breath caught before she spoke.

"Thank the gods." She threw her arms around his neck, and without further thought crushed her lips against his own and kissed him passionately; the shock of seeing him, blood over his shirt, had frightened her. Numair caught her up, hands on her back, holding her tight against him yet still tenderly, knowing her chest was still healing, and also very aware of her bare breasts against his own bare chest. He shivered and kissed her with all the saved up kisses he had so badly wished he could have given her the last few days. He pulled back and looked into her face.

"You'll still have me?" she asked, knowing that this was the chance to ask. She couldn't love him any harder or stronger than she was at that very moment. Her body ached from the sheer power of it. He smiled at her, a smile that he only ever gave to her and kissed Daine's neck before answering.

"Magelet, if we were in a more appropriate place I would have you this instant." Daine felt his teeth gently scrape her skin and she groaned deep from her chest. The mage placed one arm around her back and the other under her bottom he lifted her in his arms and felt her legs slide around him. New feelings coursed through her as relief swamped her mind.

"That's not the way I meant it" she said, now kissing his neck and making him groan. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him.

"I know." He said, letting her slither back to the ground regretfully. "But I meant what I said." Numair's arms loosened and he rested his head down against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Numair." She whispered, voice soft and slightly out of breath, his hands wrested on her, one large palm on her bottom and the other wresting on her spine. He laughed at the audacity of the moment and laughed heartily.

"Sorry that we are not in a more appropriate place?" He asked with a teasing voice in her ear. Numair smiled at her and took in her whole body, his eyes lingering on her breasts and then the rest of her. She stood there, one hip cocked to the side with her bloody hand wresting on it slightly, the only thing her beautiful body wore was the silver claw around her neck. He noticed a small blush but saw how her chin was cocked. He laughed outright at the look in her eyes and saw her blush turn red.

"No Sweet, I am not laughing at your beautifully shaped body, that as you can see I dearly burn for." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, moaning as her breasts hit his own chest.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered again and again into his chest. "I just couldn't stand the thought of seeing Ozorne again Numair, I couldn't bear seeing him every night." Daine clung to him, shivering in the cold and Numair stroked her back gently.

"Hush Sweet, I know. I told you earlier that I did not need an explanation, I just needed you to be happy, and know that I will always be here for you." Grasping her chin as he spoke, he looked into her face, revealing the purity of his love for her to see, causing her breath to catch and swallow deeply.

"I know Numair." She shivered at their words and reached a hand up to his cheek. "But do you think maybe we could talk later? I'm fair cold and would like to find some clothes."

* * *

**Well here are the two chapters for you! I'm so sorry its taken me this long to end that last cliffy, I'm a real bitch. I hope you enjoyed them though.**

**Review or flames (preferably constructive criticism) and let me know your thoughts. I promise the next chapters wil be better.**

**I'm off to my schoolies week in Marimbula. Am not sure how I will survive without my computer… I've got thoughts for the next few chaps. **

**So for now farewell, I'm off to the beach!!!!!!!!**

**Hidden Fairy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well firstly I seriously need to apologise for the fact it has been months since I posted a new chapter. If I have any readers out there... You are all very patient. I am truly sorry. I have been trying to write for weeks, I have started Uni over here so I am stressed to the max. I have been trying to write these next 2 chapters for ages. So I am sorry, so very, very sorry for making you wait.**

**Here is 2 new chaps, I hope you all enjoy them**

**Your apologetic Authoress, **

**Hidden Fairy**

* * *

Hard eyes followed the couple walking through the city gates

Hard eyes followed the couple walking through the city gates. A veiled woman atop a shaggy grey mountain pony and a tall man leading them followed the line of city dwellers into the mess of a city. The woman was clearly pregnant, the huge swell of her belly visible through the dirty old, overlarge shirt she wore. Blue-grey eyes were kept downcast, the image of a docile and compliant wife.

The man who led the pony through the gates kept his face calm, even as worry bubbled through him. His black locks were tied back loosely, his tunic untied, giving the image of a worn out man. The guards nodded them through and the woman atop the pony couldn't help the small sigh of relief, which was instantly squashed as a guard called for a halt.

Daine froze, shoulders stiffening. Numair flickered a glance up to her. The guard that spoke came over to them, hand resting on the hilt of his sword, before speaking to Numair in Gallan.

"What is your business in Cria?" The man's eyes looked up at Daine before she diverted her eyes. Numair's hand was on her leg and she felt his fingers tense as the guard kept his gaze on the Wildmage.

"We have traveled from Snowsdale master, my wife has family here who have offered to help with the birth of our child." Numair replied, using Gallan also.

"Neither of you are Gallan born." Was the sharp comment made by another guard, this man having the looks of a Carthaki.

"You are mistaken good sir. My wife here was born in Snowsdale, a common bastard brat. She takes after her wanderin' father in looks." Daine heard the hitch in Numair's throat as the words 'bastard brat' left his lips, luckily the guards didn't.

The second guard leant towards their saddle bags, as the first guard fixed his gaze on Daine once again. The pony beneath Daine tensed suddenly and swung her head dangerously close to the prying Carthaki, teeth snapping in a warning. She then started stamping and stepping backwards in ways of distracting the two men. Daine feigned the innocent and scared woman and cried out in shock as Numair played the worried and flustered husband.

"Be on your way." One snapped, disgusted by the animals behavior, before turning back towards the gate.

Numair took Clouds lead rope and started off towards the city centre.

"Are you ok?" Was the worried question he sent back to her, his eyes glancing left and right. Daine couldn't help but smile and leant forward with difficulty to brush fingers along his shoulder.

"I'm fine Numair." She whispered back, before sitting up and breathing deeply, her whole body trembled, she had been petrified. As they neared the centre of the city, Daine too began to search the small crowds of silent people moving about. The Wildmage was about to sit forward and speak to Numair once more when a voice called out her fake name.

"Onua?" Both mages turned to see an elderly man hobbling towards them, smiling grimly, a young woman following closely behind. "You managed to pass those hooligans on the gate I suppose." The old man stated glumly, making the woman gasp in shock.

"Pa!" The girls blue eyes traveled shyly up to Daine's. "It's wonderful to see you again." She murmured quietly up to the Wildmage.

"May I suggest we move indoors? As you can see my wife is tired and needs her rest." Numair spoke loudly, as the guard that had first called a halt to them entering the city ambled by, eyes latching on to Daine's.

* * *

Daine stood in the small stable as Cloud munched loudly on her bag of hay.

_-You are silly to be so worried about night seeings-_ The pony mind spoke harshly. _–They are tricks of the mind. -_ Daine smiled and ran the grooming brush over Cloud's muscled flank.

_-Besides, Stork-man will protect you. – _This made Daine grin wider as her mountain pony munched happily. _–You know that Stork-man hasn't stopped thinking about the foal in you-_ Cloud said, causing Daine to frown in confusion.

"_What do you mean?"_ Daine asked with her mind, stepping out of the stall and setting the brush away. Cloud shoved her nose over the stall door and bumped Daine's fake belly.

_-He is always watching you with that strange two-legger thinking look- _Daine let a hand fall to her protruding stomach.

"_Cloud, you do know that this isn't a real baby inside me, it is a disguise." _

_-Of course I know that. I'm not a stupid filly. Any two-legger would have to be blind not to see the longing in which he wishes he had filled you with his life spirit and foal- _Daine blushed furiously at Cloud's words

"What has our mare to say this evening?" a soft voice called from the side door, leading to an enclosed pathway to the house. Daine turned to her love as he stood in the doorway, a warm smile ready on his face. Daine chuckled and scratched the pony behind her ears.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Oh?" was his questioning reply, before he sauntered casually over to her and wrapped arms around her shoulders. Despite his calm and casual exterior, Daine felt how tense the mage really was as his body leaned into hers.

"She says that you have been looking at me oddly since I have taken on this disguise." Numair's eyebrows rose and he turned Daine to face him.

"It was a shock, I admit it, and this is something I don't expect to happen for a long time." His hand crept to a loose curl and he tugged it gently, her eyes dropped suddenly.

"Is it something that you want to happen with me?" Numair stopped tugging her hair and slipped fingers beneath her chin. Her eyes met his and the mage saw the slight apprehension.

"Maybe." He said softly, "Hopefully one day. But I don't want you to feel pressured in anyway Daine." It was Daine's turn to reach up and tug a loose strand of Numair's hair.

"Have you thought about it?" she asked timidly, watching for his reaction.

"Not at a length sweet, but yes it may have crossed my mind."

"Hmm." She said softly, causing him to chuckle.

"Hmm, what Magelet?"

"Oh nothing." Causing Numair to chuckle again.

"We can talk about the future later Sweet. When alls done with the war and we are safe at the tower, we can talk then."

"I don't want you to feel that I am avoiding the topic of it." She whispered softly. "I love you so much Numair, but I just don't think I am ready for this conversation." Daine stepped back a little, but was surprised when the tall mage followed and pushed his lips against hers in a searing kiss.

"Don't step away from me because you think I will be hurt by your words Sweet." Daine's smile told him she understood. Her hand slipped into his black locks and she pulled his lips towards her own. The mage was only too compliant to this, and let his lips caress her own. Her tongue flicked his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth so that they could better taste one another. Kisses lead to caresses, and before they realised Numair's belt was undone and Numair had his hands under her shirt, though he could not feel her skin through the makeshift belly harness. Her fingers were caressing his chest, moving over his torso deftly.

There was a shout of shock and Daine and Numair sprang apart. Standing in the doorway was Kella, the young blue eyed girl from earlier that day.

"Beggin my pardon lady, my lord, I meant no disrespect." The flustered girl started, stepping back hastily as Numair began to fix his appearance.

"Kel it's alright-" But the girl had already turned, before she spun and faced them again realising she had been sent to tell them something.

"Oh, mama- she said- asked for me to tell you that supper was ready-" The girl spoke and fled.

"Oh dear." The Wildmage flushed, hiding her face in Numair's chest. Numair chuckled, but a blush coloured his cheeks as he tried to buckle his belt between them.

"I suppose we should go in then and explain-"

"That's why she ran in all flustered like." A soft voice called from the doorway, causing Daine to start and jump away from Numair. Kel's shy mother smiled, hands wrapped in her apron, blue eyes sparkling. "Did she forget to mention super is ready?" Numair shook his head.

"She did tell us lady, and I apologize for our lack of decency in your household, we -" The woman silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"Oh hush sir, no apologies needed. However, if you stay out here any longer and your food goes to waste then you will have something to apologise for." The woman tried to sound stern but failed. Numair bowed, causing the woman to chuckle and lead the way into the warm kitchen and wonderful smells.

* * *

**Well for those readers that are still there, I hope you enjoyed it. Not worth the wait, but please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The second chapter I promised... IM SORRY!**

* * *

Daine sighed as she lifted the heavy disguise from her aching shoulders

Daine sighed as she lifted the heavy disguise from her aching shoulders. It genuinely looked as though she was in her last stages of pregnancy, which was what Alanna and Thayet had hoped for. Though Daine could have gotten into the city by shape shifting, it had been decided that the guards would hopefully be ignoring incoming city dwellers, not considering two could be a black robed and wild mage. Placing the disguise in the corner, Daine shrugged off the dusty over large shirt and breeches as she went over the conversation at dinner.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Warm smells filled the kitchen as the two mages and their hosts sat for their meal. The vegetable stew that had been served for Daine made her mouth water. A proper hot meal, a luxury, was waiting for her. The old man opposite her grinned.

"Been a while since the last proper meal I see." He commented, offering a buttered role to the mage, who took it gratefully. A hand on her leg caused her to smile up at her love.

"That it has." She answered back.

"We saw the large group of enemy soldiers leave the city not to long ago." Conor, the older man, commented. "Run into much trouble?" Daine grimaced in remembrance, she still had a mark between her breasts from where the arrow had scratched her.

"Not as much as the trouble they encountered." Numair replied, biting into his roll.

Conor's wife, Ellan, grimaced along with him.

"They overtook the city after the barrier was repaired." She murmured. "And since then, no one has been permitted to leave."

"We thought Cria was safe from the War." Daine spoke quietly as Numair nodded. "The fight was so concentrated on the coast that the renegades and escapes were left unnoticed."

"Are their numbers great?" Numair queried.

"Not so much now that you've taken care of that first group." Conor answered. Daine sighed tiredly.

"Well Daine and I will begin tomorrow, scouting the city and calculate numbers."

"How?" Kel asked meekly from the side of the table, eyes downcast. Daine grinned.

"I have means." Daine murmured before returning to her meal. Ellan suddenly cut in.

"Dinner is for eating, so eat." She said briskly, but there was a smile in the corner of her mouth. "And then bed for you."

"Our thanks." Numair murmured, squeezing Daine's hand beneath the table.

END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

Daine sighed and pulled on her sleep shirt, leaving it unbuttoned as she sat before the mirror. Shaking out her curls, the Wildmage closed her eyes and let her magic wander the city. Her magic ran through the streets, tendrils flowing along the gutter, stopping suddenly as an alley cat came into view. Daine stopped and entered his mind, purring in excitement as he did.

-Hello feline brother- she purred, letting her magic connect to his mind. The alley cat purred even louder.

­_-You are different-_ He stated, head cocked to one side. Daine smiled.

-I am both people and two-legger- she answered, letting her magic stretch further as another cat emerged from the shadow of the back street. This cat was younger, less mature than the Tom she was talking to. She offered her welcome to the new animal before turning back to the Tom.

-Have you a name brother?- she asked, magic wary for any guards that might come around a corner to see two cats sitting in the open.

_-I am known as Torn Ear- _he replied, a hint of arrogance in his voice. _–I beat the old Tom for his place as king, and in doing so, he tore my ear-_ Daine let submission enter her magic and she felt Torn Ear's approval.

-I can not stay long; I need reassurance that the animals in the city are well?-

_-__It's true that the city has become unsafe since those two-leggers arrived-_ Torn Ear confirmed, and stretched his back. _–But the people have been safe-_ Daine sighed in relief.

_-They have no quarrel with us-_Daine's magic wavered the other cat yowled a warning. An arrow shot passed them to shatter against a wall.

-GO!- Daine shouted, making sure the cats escaped before retracting her magic to the room in which she sat. Opening her eyes, the Wildmage sighed and resting her forehead on the table before her, didn't notice Numair sitting behind her, watching her worriedly from the edge of the bed. He didn't want to speak suddenly incase he startled her. He took the chance and sighed in relief when she didn't jump.

"Magelet?" he murmured, standing and coming up behind her, placing hands on her shoulders.

"Lo' Numair." She murmured back and sat up, rolling her shoulders as the mage behind her began to massage his love's neck, watching as she sighed tiredly.

"Are you well Daine?" His fingers moved gently around her neck, causing her to moan softly. She sighed.

"I'm fine Numair," Daine moved her hands to cover his warmly, squeezing gently in reassurance. "I'm just tired." He moved to crouch beside her and spun the stool she sat on. The Wildmage smiled tiredly, and saw the sudden flick of Numair's eyes and his rapid blush.

"Sweet?" Daine looked down, suddenly remembering that she _had not_ buttoned up her sleep shirt. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Are we not in a more appropriate place?" she asked softly, noticing that the mage's hands had moved under her shirt to wrest on her waist. Dark eyes caught blue-grey ones.

"That we are Magelet." He murmured, gripping her hips and pulling her up to stand before him. Fingers traced her sides slowly, causing the young woman to shiver. His hands moved over her breasts and up to her neck before cupping her face in large palms.

"It's your choice Daine." He whispered, eyes warm and full of burning love. The Wildmage stopped and moved a hand to Numair's broad chest, scratching the v of soft chest hair peeking through the top of his shirt. Sighing, Daine moved forward into the waiting embrace of Numair's warm arms, her own arms pressed against his chest as she leant into him. He was letting her choose, he was willing to show her, and experience this with her but it didn't feel right, not in enemy territory.

"Not here." She answered softly, breathing in the smell that was uniquely his. "When we're home and safe. When war is done." Fingers gripped her chin and pulled her face up into the mage's, his dark eyes were understanding.

"I agree with you completely Magelet." He replied, and moved his lips to caress hers, kissing softly and warmly, causing her to sigh in pleasure. Seconds past as their kiss continued before the two slowly pulled apart. Numair smiled down to his love and moved fingers to begin buttoning her shirt. Daine started at the top, Numair at the bottom.

"So beautiful." He murmured warmly, leaning in to capture her lips in his again as she blushed.

"Flattery gets you everywhere." She replied giggling. Brushing a loose curl from the mage's face, the Wildmage leant back into her love's chest and let his embrace warm her all over.

"Sleep?" he asked softly, twisting his head to look at Daine. Nodding tiredly, the mage swept her up into his arms and deposited her onto the bed with a soft thump. Turning to change his shirt, he watched as Daine snuggled into the soft bed.

"Mmmm." She murmured, hugging the blanket to her. "A real bed, I remember these."

Numair blew out the candle and dropped to the bed beside her, slipping under the blanket and pulling the young woman to his chest, her face against his neck.

"G'night Numair."

"G'night Magelet."

* * *

**Well it wasnt much, no exciting adventure or anything special... But I have written a few oneshots. If you havent already read them My new fics are "Warm Again" and its sequal "Warm all over again." two oneshots between Beka and Rosto. I have also written a humerous Daine fic "Needing to Pee" with its sequal soon to follow. I am also in the process of writing a number of Daine and Numair oneshots. Uni has really bogged me down with work. Who ever knew a nurse in training had so much work to do... **

**I apologise once more and thank a thousand times over for those reviewers that are reading. MORE YET TO COME! PLEASE STICK AROUND**

**Hidden Fairy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well………. Here is a new chapter for those that are still around…….. Guys?... I seriously wouldn't blame anyone if this new chapter received absolutely no reviews, I know I haven't updated in months. Uni has been so hectic. **

**IF anyone is still there… IF. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I really hope to have another one up soon. **

**SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: we all know I don't own them!**

* * *

-Chapter Twenty One-

_Feet pounded along the dark alley, shadows concealing __every niche and cranny. Heart pounded along with her footsteps as the Wildmage raced down an empty street, eyes searching for a place to rest for a minute. A voice called her name, a voice so frightening the woman couldn't help but scream in terror as she raced for her life._

"_Why are you so scared Veralidaine?" the voice asked now, coming from no where yet everywhere. Daine stopped at a T-section in the road, her breath coming in ragged gasps. _Left_ she decided, and ran a short distance before a man in elaborate robes stepped out from the shadows, hair braided, gold jewelry glimmering. Screaming again, the young woman turned on her heals and fled in the opposite direction. _

"_NUMAIR!" she sobbed breathlessly, her lungs burning for air. "Help me." Another intersection. _Right_. Pure terror ran through her slim frame as she ran into the shadows-and pulled up short. "No!" she sobbed, body weakening instantly. Dread seemed to seep into her bones, the shadows dripping with it. A dead end. Slow steps could be heard from behind. "NO!" _

_The voice laughed wickedly as out of the shadows Ozorne loomed. _

"_Oh, Veralidaine…" he called sickly as she flattened her back against the wall. _

"_No, no, no. NO!" _

"_Daine!" he called again, getting closer. She crouched down, covered her face and screamed. Fingers clamped on her shoulders and she writhed and tried to pull away from his horrible grip as her futile screams filled the empty streets._

"_Daine!" _

Her eyes opened as she flung her body away from the fingers that shook her awake, chest heaving, sucking in air in gasps. Fists pounded on the door and a voice called through.

"Whats happening, is everything alright?"

"A dream only." Numair called back, his eyes filled with concern as Daine shivered in the corner of the bed as she struggled into the waking world. Knees were drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around them tightly as she shook in the aftermath of the fear. Her eyes were empty, still struggling to comprehend.

"Magelet?" the mage asked soothingly, watching with a sore heart as she shook violently. His fingers brushed across her knee and she seemed to come around. Her body slumped in exhaustion and relief and Numair moved quickly to embrace her in warm arms, holding her to his chest. Her fingers gripped his shirt as he cradled the young woman, rocking her soothingly on the bed, stroking her hair and murmuring softly to her. It was an hour before dawn that Daine finally stopped her bursts of convulsions and fell into an exhausted sleep, curled into Numair.

The man kept vigil for the next hour, until the sun rose, the start of a new day. Moving slowly, he unfolded Daine from his chest and laid her gently on the bed, wrapping the blanket around her tightly. Dressing quietly, the mage watched the young woman on the bed, tying his hair back loosely and bending to pull on his boots. Before he left the room, he bent over Daine's sleeping form and brushed a soft kiss against her brow, and turned to the door

"N'mair?" a sleep filled voice called, causing him to turn back.

"I'm sorry Sweet, I didn't mean to wake you." He replied, reaching the bed and crouching beside her.

"Where are you going?" she was horrified as to how pitiful and weak that had sounded.

"Shh Sweet, I was just going to get you some breakfast."

"Breakfast in bed?" she asked quietly with a smile. The mage bent over and brushed a kiss against her forehead.

"I'll be right back." The door closed behind his smile and a sudden shiver raced through Daine's body. By the time Numair had returned from the kitchen, Daine had already replaced the disguise into place, a veil around her neck ready to be drawn once outside.

"Sweet I think you are missing the main concept of 'breakfast in bed'" the mage muttered as he set their meal down before turning to face her. She grinned in response and leaned over to the plate to pluck a piece of steaming, golden brown fruit loaf from the plate, butter melting into the toasted bread.

"The quicker we get this done, the quicker we are home." She replied and took a bite of the toast. "Dis dastes goood." She mumbled into the bite.

"Pardon?" her mage asked.

"Here, you hab do dry dis." Leaning forward, Daine swiped another piece from the plate and held it before Numair, who took it with a smile, before the Wildmage reached for some sliced peach. They ate in silence, exchanging smiles and soft touches. Daine had just bitten into the last piece of fruit when the mage turned to her, a look of mock hurt on his face.

"Was that the last piece?" he asked, leaning closer to the piece that was stuck between her lips.

"I gan sphare." She answered around the fruiy, eyes sparkling mischievously. Leaning towards her lover, Daine wrapped hands around his neck and brought his lips to the fruit, feeling their warmth as they pressed against her own, his tongue working to break the piece in half.

When he had the piece, he leaned away, taking a moment to savor the taste.

"Tastey?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh very much so." Was the reply, his hands moving to gently cradle her head. "But I would have to declare that you tasted much sweeter." His lips covered her chuckle with a soft yet hungry kiss, his need to help her forget her nightmares racing through him. When they pulled apart, breathless and lips slightly swollen, Daine reached to stroke Numair's cheek.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again Love, flattery gets you everywhere."

A knock on the door pulled them apart.

"Onua? Kel and I are heading to the market for some bread and cheese. Will you be joining us?"

"I'm coming right now." She replied, and moved to her things to retrieve a small bag.

Flicking a glance in the Mage's direction, she saw the worry etched into his face.

"Numair I'll be fine. Really I will." His fingers reached over to draw her veil over her head.

"I'll be close by." He murmured, eyes latching onto her eyes. "Be safe." She smiled confidently back.

"You too Numair."

* * *

The city square looked as it always had. Busy with city dwellers, all trying to sell their wares. Daine held a hand over her fake belly, watching guards from the corner of her eyes, all of which stood on the outside of city square, watching silently from the dark alleys. Dark alleys which made the Wildmage shudder in remembrance from her nightmare. She had a basket over one arm, looking the busy house wife with her companions. Daine's eyes smiled as strangers looked towards her, one woman even coming up to pat her fake belly her eyes sympathetic as she spoke in fluent Gallan.

"My poor child." The woman started, her hand moving to pat the Wildmage's cheek, before moving to gently pat her "belly". "My heart goes to you and your unborn babe, I will pray for you both." And with those words, the woman walked away. Daine called out in Gallan to ask what she meant but it was Connors wife Ellan that replied.

"She is praying for both of you because you are here in the city." The older woman answered, her hand gripping Daine's elbow and leading her to a fountain. "She grieves that a child has to be born in such a ruined place. A place of little happiness."

Together they sat on the edge of the fountain, Daine with the move of a heavily pregnant woman. She had spent hours with Alanna and Thayet before leaving the camp. Ellan's hand still gripping Daine's arm.

"Are things so bad here?" Daine whispered, moving Ellan's hand from her arm into her own palm.

"It's our loss of freedom, and the introduction of fear." She replied. "We don't know whats to become of us. How long will we be imprisoned in our own homes?" Ellan gripped Daine's hand tighter as her Kel skipped towards them, her own basket full of food from various stalls.

"It wont be long mistress Ellan. We'll be free again soon."

* * *

**Ok, well, if anyone has stuck around for this fic, you have much more patients that I will ever have. I really want to apologise for my lack of contribution to this fic. I still love it, and I LOVE ALL OF THOSE WHO ARE STILL AROUND WAITING FOR ME TO WRITE MORE! **

**Uni has really tied me down. But I am still writing this fic, though chapters are coming every couple of months. I TRULY APOLOGISE! If any one is still out there…. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Hidden Fairy**


End file.
